A Curse's Upside
by SeraGabriel
Summary: Does anyone truly know what the curse is? There is so much more. Especially for the cat. Learn why the cat was hated in the first place. Why he was hated by god. AU. YAOI! Lemons coming soon. Yuki/Kyou
1. Chapter 1

HI guys! This is my first fanfiction, so i would really appreciate reviewa. I don't even care if they are, 'this sucks', if you do something like that please tell me why.

Otay! ON with the show!!

Kyo:This is a show?

Yuki: Its a saying you stupid cat!

Kyo:Shut up! Its not my fault the author decided to use such a cliched thing, by using us in her introduction!

Yuki: The author owns nothing, Fruits Basket is not hers. The honor goes to Takaya Natsuki!!

Prolouge

_A little boy with orange hair, and green eyes was brought before the massive house. He was holding his mother's hand tightly, would look up at her occasionally but she would never look back down at him._

_He didn't know why he was here. He knew it an important place to be, and he knew he wasn't important. No one had ever noticed him before They hadn't even really lived with the rest of the family either. They lived outside right on the border. It was always just him and his mom for as long as he could remember. He never really needed a dad either. His mommy was enough._

_Just looking at her made him happy._

_She had orange hair just like his, just a shade lighter. And she also had the prettiest smile he thought. She was much prettier than any other moms that he had seen. She was fun too, always playing together, til he went to bed and was tucked in by her._

_He was so happy._

_But today was different. She didn't have a smile, and without her smile, the boy knew something was wrong._

_They were led down the extravagant hallway, servants were around every corner. He craned his neck just trying to take it all in. Their soft sock padded feet made no noise as they headed toward the laast door at the end of the hall. It was the biggest door he had seen yet, and it was starting to scare him._

'_Mommy? I-I wannna go back.' But she wouldn't even look at him. Not a flicker of the eyes, just a tightening of her lips. She didn't stop or slow down either. She just continued walkig toward the big scary door._

'_Mommy?' They had reached the door and now she looked at him. Straitening her skirt she inspected his clothes too for any non- existent wrinkles on his yutaka. He hated wearing the formal Japanese wear but his mom had insisted and in the end he didn't have the heart to deny or make anything to hard for her. He loved her too much._

_Finally she knocked and almost instantly the door swung open. And older woman who he supposed was a servant by the way she bowed said, 'Please follow me."_

_They were brought into a room where an older boy sat. He looked to be about five years older than him. He had black hair that reached to his chin and dark brown eyes that seemed almost black. The older bot smiled at him, but the little boy could see no real warmth in his eyes._

_The servant bowed deeply, more deeply than they did for him and his mommy. _

'_Akito-sama, here is the boy.' The boy inclined his head in acknowledgement than dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She departed the room immediately._

_His mom stepped forward to introduce herself but Akito started talking first with a voice that chilled the little boy's bones._

'_No need to tell me who you are.' He smiled maliciously, 'my mother already informed me of you and I wish to know no more.' The boy called Akito turned toward him now and smiled once again._

'_Hello', he said softly._

_He didn't know what to say this little kid had just stopped his mother from talking. His mother loved to talk! Who was this kid? He really didn't like him. But he found himself responding none the less._

'_H-hi.." He looked shyly down at his feet._

_Akito looked up at his mother, 'The boy is only two years old, am I correct?'_

'_Almost three,' his mother responded stiffly._

'_Hmm,' the older boy looked thoughtful for a moment, 'you may go now.'_

_His mother's eyes got wide,'NO!'she shouted. 'You can't do this! He is just a boy, a little boy!'_

_Akito looked at her coldly, '_I_ can do anything I want. And right now I want you gone.' He snapped his fingers, and two men came and forced his mother out the door and firmly shut it. From outside the door he heard his mother shout one more time._

'_Have you no heart?! Its not his fault!' Akito whispered back,'It has nothing to do with heart.'_

_Akito turned to look at him and he couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks._

'_Why did you do that to my mommy!?' he demanded._

'_It was just a little misunderstanding, I will go apologize later. I'm sorry' Akito really did look contrite so he decided he forgave him. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve._

'_Well what do you want?' Akito smiled again._

'_Why, I just wanted to give you a gift.' At this the little boys wears perked up. A present!? He loved presents! And he never really got them all that often just one during New Years._

'_Really?'_

_Akito chuckled, 'Yes, really. But there is one condition.'_

'_Anything!'_

'_You have to accept it.'_

_Umm, wasn't that the point?_

'_Uh, okay.'_

'_Good, you just have to repeat after me. Can you do that for me?'_

'_Uh-huh!'He was getting excited. This must be a really special gift._

' _Okay say this. I freely accept this gift.'_

'_I freely accept this gift._

'_That is given to me by Akito.'_

'_That is given to me by Akito.'_

'_I choose to bear all that goes with it.'_

'_I choose to bear all that goes with it.'_

'_And will always carry it.'_

'_And will always carry it.'_

'_I accept this.'_

'_I accept this.'_

_Suddenly a pain burned it's way throughout the little boy's body, scorching every vein, nerve, and particle of his being. Another presence forced its way into his mind and oppressed his spirit. He finally let out a scream that could be heard throughout the entire compound. It was heard by every family member but was soon forgotten. His eyes were no longer the beautiful clear green that his mother's were, they were now blood red._

_Akito dropped a black and white beaded bracelet next to him on the floor where he was curled up. He smiled with malice and bitterness._

'_Thank you, Kyou.'_

**REVIEWS PWEASE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Knowing

Kyou watched a single snow flake fall down from the gray sky. He watched it as it fluttered past all the other flakes of snow and come closer and closer to earth, and to him.

He really didn't like snow. It was another form of the accursed rain, except colder and in his book that made it worse. He never liked to be wet or cold, and because snow was technically just frozen rain he was dead tired. And because of this stupid fact he couldn't force himself to get up off of the roof and into the house where it was warm instead of getting more cold, and more wet.

The snowflake he was watching was soon lost in a mass of swirling whiteness. He growled and glared at the nothingness the flake disappeared into. He had wanted to catch the snow flake, dammit! But now it was lost forever. He lazily reached up his hand and caught another dozen flakes. What did it matter?

They were all basically the same anyway.

No..wait! There it was! He knew it was the same snowflake he had seen originally because it reminded him of a certain shape. An animal shape. Oh fine it looked like a mouse and reminded him of that damn rat! The nezumi snow flake came closer and closer until it landed abruptly on his nose. He crossed his crimson eyes trying to look and glare it.

Stupid snow flake.

The reason he had come up onto the roof in the first place was because he and the rat had been fighting again. He had walked away with a bloody nose and the rat had walked away with nothing! And he honestly could not remember what the fight had been about anyway. How pathetic was that?

But none the less he enjoyed the fights he and Yuki had. It made him forget. They made him feel normal. And in truth Yuki was the only one he could trust to be honest with him all the time. Even if his honesty hurt at times. At least it wasn't disgust, and at least it wasn't hate. At least he hoped it wasn't. No he didn't think it was.

To hate you have to care in the first place.

His vibrant orange hair was plastered to his head and he was starting to shake. But for the love of salmon and cod roe he couldn't move! He knew why he couldn't move, of course. He had known a long time ago when he had been informed of it by his aniki.

He laughed mirthlessly and his eyes turned bitter, of course he was the only one who knew why he could barely move as a result of the rain. It was another result of the curse.

The older members of the zodiac such as Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, all knew about the second curse he had. That when he removed his beads he took on the true form of the cat, the form of a monster. They thought that they knew everything about the zodiac's curse. Another bitter bark of humorless laughter escaped him. Heh, haha.

They . . .

Knew . . .

NOTHING!!

His face grew a little more warm from his bout of frustration. And the little mouse shaped snow flake melted and ran down his cheek like a tear.

Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangecenechangescenechange

Kyou awoke freezing and wet. He looked down at himself and was slightly surprised to find himself not on the roof but on his bed. How the heck did he get here? The last thing he remembered was looking up at the snow falling and being too weak to get up. He tried sitting up now but immediately regretted it. A wave a pain crashed over his head.

'Ughhh…'that wasn't smart.

Something wasn't right. He had forgotten why was weaker than usual. He knew he had known earlier but his fever headache was making him forget. And he felt sick. He **never** got sick. The cold and wet was seeping into his bones.

He really needed to get these clothes off. Sluggishly he sat up ignoring the headache that was pounding in his ears and removed his shirt, and then his favorite pair of camo pants. He sat back down again, and took a little rest. He didn't bother to remove his boxers, he just snuggled under his covers instead.

He awoke to his door being open. Kyou had always had good hearing. Being the cat had always given him extra-sensory abilities, and hearing was included in this. His body tensed up involuntarily. Another habit that had refused to leave him since his childhood. But he had good reason to tense up. Anyone would if they were always afraid of what would happen if he had his back turned or if he went to sleep.

But this wasn't his childhood, and he wasn't a child anymore. He shouldn't have been afraid. But his body rarely ever listened to him in these circumstances. And it wasn't helping that the person entering his room was so quiet that he couldn't hear his footsteps.

That was rare for him.

He waited for a minute…two minutes but the person in the room stopped moving. In his fever induced mind the time seemed to stretch on forever. Finally he felt finger tips ghost past his arm reaching for something on his side table.

He couldn't help his reaction in his sleep induced mind. He reached out and grabbed the hand of the offending person with a gasp.

Yuki just stared impassively at him. Kyou's hand was still wrapped around his wrist, and the mouse boys temperature was cooling down his fever.

'What are doing in here you damn rat?' he managed to ask.

'Hmmph. Well since you seem to be in perfectly good health I suppose I'll take the medicine Ms. Honda insisted I bring up to you back.'

Kyou watched the rat start to leave. 'W-wait.' Damn he hated how weak he sounded.

Yuki stopped at the door and raised his left eyebrow. 'Yes?'

Kyou grit his teeth. The Damn rat was going to make him ask wasn't he? Even though Kyou usually was always up for a fight right now was so not the time. And he was still itching to hit the punk. But his head hurt like hell, so he swallowed his pride.

'Give it to me.' Yuki just stared at him. Then smiled at him. Maybe smirk was a better word?

'Give what to you?' Awww come on! He really didn't want to deal with this! Yuki feigning innocence was really starting to piss him off! And any other day he would have risen to the bait and had a good tussle by now along with some new bruises and scratches. But today wasn't like other days and he couldn't figure out why?

Suddenly he gasped. Yuki was at his side in an instant holding out said medicine and a glass of water.

'Sorry, here take it.' But Kyou just shook his head.

'What day is it?' Yuki looked confused but answered anyway.

'The twenty-first.' Kyou relaxed slightly and then took the medicine. It didn't make him hurt any less but it slightly comforted him to know what was wrong with him.

'Kyou?'

Kyou was basically asleep, so he had no idea Yuki was still there when he said," Heh, so the cat's full curse hasn't weakened over the years.'

'Kyou?'

'Just great' And then he fell into a deep, yet not peaceful sleep.

Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangecenechangescenechangesc

Yuki sat at the table listening to Ms. Honda ramble on about her day.

'And then Uo said that if that happened again then she would get her bat and beat them so hard that…' Yuki, adored Tohru. She was the little sister, mother, and best friend that he never had before. Her every word had a little bit of love in it for everyone.

Usually he would have listened with much greater intent but today he was a little distracted. He didn't know why but it bothered him to see the stupid neko sick, and he wasn't sure why. The cat had never bothered him before. Well, he had always been annoying, but not to the point where he thought about him when he wasn't there.

Yuki sighed. This was one of the main reasons he didn't like Kyou. He always was able to blend in and when he stood out it was in a good, normal way. He excelled at track, he was an excellent fighter, he would admit it, he got a few bruises from their fight. But he wouldn't let Kyou know that. It would only make him more persistent than he already was. And even when he was rude or even mean to people they would always come back and have a laugh about it. He wasn't untouchable.

That was it. That was what he hated the most. Yuki would never be that approachable or that normal. He would always have a cold exterior no matter how polite and nice he was. Not that he thought he was so great himself, but that is what people always told him. He hated Kyou' way that no matter what he did people would always be there waiting for him.

And for some reason this knowledge hurt worse today than any other previous day.

Today was the twenty first. A date that seemed fairly normal. But why it meant so much to Kyou he could not fathom. He wondered why.

No.

He wouldn't think on it anymore. So he smiled at Tohru, and asked her to pass the leeks.

Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangecenechangescenechanges

Meanwhile Kyou dreamed on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in first chapter. Ready? Here we go!!

Chapter 2

A black and white haired boy sat on the steps to the entrance of his high school. His best friend was chatting animatedly at him and he smiled affectionately. Even though the two were the same age he looked far older and his small companion looked to be about twelve instead of his fifteen years.

'Ne, Haru?' The smaller boy asked inquiringly.

Haru flicked his eyes towards him, 'What?'

'Do you think I'll ever find someone to love me?'

'What are talking about you silly rabbit? (note) Tons of people love you. Me, Yuki, Shigure, the rest of the zodiac, even Tohru, oh and even Kyou.'

Momiji shook his head, 'No, that's not what I meant. I meant like what you and Rin have. Or what even Kisa and Hiro have.'

Hatsuharu snorted, 'Really? Those little squirts? Who would have thunk it.'

'Haruuuu….I'm being serioussss.'

'Hai, hai, I know. Well,' Haru shifted his position to a more comfortable stance, 'I think there will always be someone out there for everybody.'

'Even if she isn't in the zodiac?'

'Sure even then. Think of Hatori.'

Momiji snorted, and rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, look how well that one turned out.' He may have appeared sarcastic, but that didn't stop Haru from seeing the little quiver that his lip betrayed him with.

Haru sighed, 'Come on what brought all this on about?'

At first Haru thought Momiji wasn't going to answer when he heard him say, 'I saw them today.'

'Your family?'

'Yeah. I walked by them and I even waved.'

'What happened?'

'Mom waved back, and said Ohayo….but there wasn't anything. Not a flicker of recognition.'

'Sorry, Momiji. But it could have been worse I guess. Your mom did what she did out of love, a little bit.'

'How?'

'Well, she didn't her family to be torn apart, and she thought you would be happier.

'Yeah, poor Rin. Wow, I sound really selfish now, don't I?'

'NO, I think you and Rin have got it the worst. Course I could just be saying that because I am closest to you two.'

Suddenly the two heard what sounded like a stampede coming towards them. A very loud stampede. Composed of two people. That were yelling at each other. Along with a nervous girl following them with brown hair, and a mass of cats and mice. They both sighed mentally. It was another typical morning.

"Ha, look at that you damn rat, I've finally beaten you!! MUwahahahahahahahahahaha!!'

5 minutes later...

Yuki's eye was staring to twitch, 'Are you done yet?

'Nope. Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!'

'Well, before you start a victory dance up, I thought that I should let you know that I won.'

'What!? No, you didn't!!'

'Just ask Ms Honda.'

'Eh!? Tohru, tell this damn rat that I beat him!!'

'U-um actually Kyou, Yuki is right. The finish line was the School's gate, not...the….steps…' She trailed off as an aura of fury surrounded the cat.

'Who made up those stupid rules?!'

Yuki let out a deep breath. 'You did you baka neko.'

Kyou's face now resembled a fish that has been thrown out water gasping for breath, er, water. He huffed and sat down on the steps with his back turned toward the others. He started to growl, but to everyone else he seemed to be purring.

Tohru turned to the two boys who were already on the steps, 'So, good morning, Momiji, Hatsuharu.'

'Good Morning Tohru!' Momiji squealed and attempted to give her a hug, but the three other boys held him back. Where upon he started to cry, and caused a big scene, until Haru pulled out a lollipop and all was good.

'So what were you two talking about before we got here?' Tohru asked politely.

'Love.' Haru responded with his eyes closed and his arms folded underneath his head.

'Love?' Yuki stated questionably.

'Yeah!' Momiji started up enthusiastically. 'I was thinking I want a girl who is really cure, and sweet, and perfect, and a good cook.' Everyone but the oblivious Tohru seemed to get this reference.

'That's so cool Momiji, I want that too!' Everyone knew she meant in guy form, well everyone but Momiji.

Suddenly Momiji got tears in his eyes and started to cry, but Haru just got out another lollipop, while Tohru kept asking what she did wrong.

Yuki just said, 'Its nothing Ms Honda, don't worry about it.'

' So Yuki what kind of girl would you want?' Yuki blushed and his eyes widened at the sudden question and then thought about it, what was he looking for in a partner? Kindness he supposed. Someone who understood him. He wouldn't mind if they were a little bit pretty. A good talker, he was a listener, so a talker should fit him perfectly. A little bit outgoing too, since he was so reserved. That sounded good he decided and he was about to answer when Kyou sounded his opinion.

'Ha Prince Charming, probably wants a cute little girl like him so they can be a matching pair. Ha, probably wants her to be perfect too.'

'Stupid cat, I liked you better when you had a fever, last night. And no I don't want someone like me; in fact I would actually want someone the exact opposite of me.' He glared at him a little for effect.

'Oh, so you want someone who isn't locked away in his studies, and doesn't spend his days trying to please people.'

'Fine, Baka Neko, what would you look for in someone to love you?'

Kyou froze.

_Who could ever love a monster?_

'Stupid! Like I would ever need anyone anyway! Relationships and things like love are just too much trouble. I would be perfectly content with spending the rest of my days alone.'

Momiji had to ask, 'Really, Kyou?'

'Yes, really.'

Tohru sniffed, 'B-but… that's just so sad!' She really did look like she was about to cry.

Kyou's face paled. Aww shit! He never knew what to do when someone was crying! That's why he always hit Momiji on the head when he let the waterworks flow.

'Uh, uh…'Yuki, and Haru were glaring at him and Momiji looked close to tears himself. What is up with these people and their damn tears! Tohru he could understand, but Momiji was a fifteen year old guy, he wasn't supposed to cry!

'Uh…I…was…just….kidding?' Tohru and Momiji looked up at him with hope and joy filled eyes. Then they looked at each other and did a little dance. The three guys just sweat dropped.

Suddenly Momiji looked up at him, 'Do you promise Kyou?' Eh? ,'Do you promise to find someone before you get out of high school?'

High school? At the end of it? As in graduation. He smiled in his head bitterly. Why not promise the kid? He wasn't going to exactly be around to ensure that he kept it. It's not like anyone was ever going to be around him after graduation, no one. Except Akito. HE shivered involuntarily.

'Sure, I promise.' Everyone's eyes bugged out. Did Kyou just promise to find a girlfriend?! Everyone was looking at him in shock, but Momiji just smiled happily.

The rat looked at him with disbelief, the bell rang signaling school about to start, what was that cat up to?

Note: Trix are for kids! Lol, did anyone get that? Eh. Alls wells.

Review Please. And thankies for reading the story!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kyou was sitting in class, and was freaking bored out of his mind. Seriously, why couldn't he have been homeschooled? He thought about that for about two seconds and then paled. Ugh! Home all day with Shigure! He could not fathom a worse torture. He would probably pester him all day while he was trying to do work, and make him eat leeks. Ugh! Leeks. One of two things that he absolutely loathed. The other….

He glanced over at Yuki, who had the misfortune of getting in the same homeroom. Little Miss Prince Charming was sitting there like a perfect gentleman, and taking notes. Seriously, what was his deal? It wasn't like he actually needed the notes, he saw him ace a test after Kyou had 'accidentally' forgotten to inform of a test they were going to have to take the next day when he was home sick.

So maybe school here was the lesser of two evils, didn't mean he had to like it. In fact now that he thought about it was really pointless. Come on, it wasn't like he was going to go to college. He wasn't going to be going anywhere.

Suddenly he stopped his inner monologue. Wow. Wasn't he just a little sissy. He sounded sooo emo right now. (Note) He should learn to stop complaining. Other zodiac members had it worse than he did. He **knew** they did. He actually knew a lot of stuff. Things that they hadn't told him. He knew about Hatori, and his fiancée. He knew about Momiji and his family. He knew about Rin and her messed up parents. He actually felt really sorry for her even though she had not talked to him once. She thought she was above him.

But he didn't really care about that. He had stopped caring a long time ago. He stopped caring when people would look right through him, when it was just him and his mom. He stopped caring when he didn't have anyone and he had to live with HIM for a year until Shisou came and rescued him from that hell.

It was during that year that he had learned all sorts of things. It was when he learned he wasn't the only one locked up.

_**Flashback**_

_Kyou was sitting in the dark room again. He didn't like it here, at all. It was a big change from a few years ago, when it was him and his mom. Those days were full of happiness, and sunshine and all those other things that gave you fuzzies in your tummy when you thought about them._

_But mommy wasn't here anymore. _

_She was dead. And he had killed her. At least that was what everyone told him._

_His stepdad reminded him constantly. He had reminded him every day. But he really couldn't blame his stepdad, because he knew that he really did love his mommy. That love just didn't extend to him. In fact his stepdad seemed to take the opposite effect with him._

_Sure his mom had tried to stop it, but it didn't yield the blows that were thrown towards him. It didn't stop the bruises from forming. It didn't stop his tears from forming. But seeing his bruises and tears only made his mother cry, so he started to wear long sleeves, and had taught himself to stop crying. _

_This habit had carried over into the next stage of his life. He supposed it was one of the reasons that aniki kept him around. He would keep trying to get some sort of emotion out of him, but he learned to shut himself off from others. So when his aniki came to 'visit' him, his eyes would glaze over and go blank, and he would refuse to say anything._

_He wouldn't cry._

_But lately he had heard someone's cries, that were not his own._

_His room that he occupied for the past year since he was 7 was at the end of a hallway, in a forgotten wing of the main house, and it hurt him physically just to be there. He always thought that he was alone in this corridor save for the servants that would occasionally bring by food and water for him. It had occurred a few days ago and now he was positive that someone was living there._

_He attempted for the first time to make contact. He was positive that his aniki wasn't around so he called out. _

'_Hello.' He whispered as loudly as he dared, which wasn't much, but still the greeting echoed off the walls. He heard the sobs stop as the person, he was sure, was wondering whether or not to answer back._

'_Hello?' he heard the kids high-pitched voice, and the question, and surprise at hearing another's voice after a few days._

'_Are you okay?'He asked. Thankfully he remembered to switch out of his monotonous voice, and assumed a more normal voice._

'_No. I'm not.'_

'_Neither am I.' He admitted out loud._

'_Does he hurt you too?' The voice, a boy he decided, grew so low that it was barely a whisper._

'_When he fancies it, I suppose. But don't let him see you cry.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because it means he's won. So never let him see your tears.' He heard the boy's sob die down once again and his sniffling almost completely stopped._

'_What's your name?' He heard him ask in the dark confined space that was probably called his room._

_He debated answering for a moment. And then responded, 'There are no names here.'_

'_Oh. Well then I guess I will make up a name for you, and you can make up a name for me.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Oh quick question, since you're in the main house it must mean you know its secret?'_

'_Hai, I know of the zodiac.'_

'_I'm the-'the boy let out a deep breath, 'I'm the rat. Are a member as well.'_

_He thought about it for a moment. He supposed as the cat that he should hate the rat, but circumstances had brought them together in the same situation, so he found that he could not. And if he was honest, he wasn't really a member of the zodiac._

'_No. No I'm not.'_

'_Oh.' The little boy sighed. 'I thought that since you were here like me that you were. I thought you might understand what it's like.' No, he really couldn't understand what it was like. He knew the relationship with god was different with him than it was for others. For everyone else there was awe, respect, and fear. They couldn't even standup to him. He could, he just chose not to._

'_Will you be my friend?'_

_Friend? He never had a friend before. The closest he had to one was his mom. A friend? Someone to confide in, to share hurt with. To not be alone again? Yes that sounded very appealing._

'_Of course. '_

_The other boy laughed in delight.'Oh I know what to call you! I'll call you Aoi! It's because I love the color blue. (Note)_

_Kyou laughed, 'Okay my turn. What is a good name? I know I will call y-'_

'_Who are you talking to Kyou?' A pleasant voice asked him, dripping with honey. His eyes widened and he turned around._

_There stood aniki._

_FLASH BACK OVER!!_

'Mr. Sohma!!'

'Huh?' Kyou was shaken out of his daydream by his math teacher.

'Either you pay attention, Mr. Sohma, or you can leave.'

Kyou debated for about two, seconds, 'Okay I am out of here.' He picked up his bag and left the classroom full of gaping students. He a heard a, 'Mr. Sohma!' Follow him but he didn't care.

He made it to the steps at the front of the school when he felt a presence behind him. He was about to turn around when he felt a slap on the upside of his head.

'What are you doing you stupid cat?' He saw Yuki glaring at him.

'What does it look like I'm doing, I'm skipping school.'

'You can't do that. You'll get in trouble.'

'Oh, you're right. Of course I can't do that. I mean it's not like I've ever gotten into trouble before.'

'Stop being sarcastic, I'm being serious. If you get into trouble, it reflects badly on the rest of us. And it goes on your permanent record, which won't help you get into college.'

The college reference is what made him do it. 'You know what you damn rat, I don't really give a flying freak. At least I have done something for the fun of it and not because someone told me to do it. Live for once in your life!'

Yuki looked shocked, and his grey eyes had widened considerably. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Alright.'

'Huh.'

'I will skip school with you.'

'H-hold on a second. That wasn't an invitation!'

'Too bad. Who knows what kind of trouble you would get into without a chaperone.'

'What?!'

'Come on.' Yuki grabbed his hand then and pulled him off the steps to go to, who knows where.

Note 1- I am not making fun of emos. In fact I absolutely love emos. Their style and personality. Everything. So please don't hate me.

Note 2-Aoi is blue in Japanese.

**REVIEW PWEASE!! THEY ARE WHAT KEEP ME ALIVE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay fourth chapter is here!!! Yay! Ummmm….on with the show!

Disclaimer in previous chapters. Also all rights go to thirty seconds of mars, for the kill, and I in no way own either of them.(duh.)

Chapter 4

Now that they had left the school grounds, Kyou wondered why he was holding the rat's hand. He couldn't think of a good reason so he jerked his hand out of Yuki's and in the process fell on the ground from too much force. Apparently Yuki wasn't holding on as tight as he had thought. Yuki just looked down on him while he rubbed his bottom, and elegantly raised his eyebrow. (Note)

'What are you doing?' He asked him.

'What's it look like. I fell.' He hopped right back up, and proceeded to dust himself off.

'So where are we going?'

'What you were the one who was all gung ho about joining me, and dragging us off campus.'

'You were the one who walked out of class, so I assumed you had a destination in mind.'

'I didn't ask you to come with me.'

'Please. I'm basically performing a civic duty, making sure you don't get into trouble.'

'What was that?! You wanna go!?'

'Yes please. That _is_ what we are trying to figure out.'

'Don't get all sarcastic on me!!'

'Stupid cat.' Yuki sighed and took a calming breath. 'Okay Kyou, where do kids usually go when they skip?'

'Uhh, well I used to always go to the arcade.' Apparently he was a regular.

'Alright that sounds good.'

SCENE CHANGE

Yuki and Kyou walked into the arcade, where their eyes were instantly full of blinking lights, and their ears full of little kids screaming, games beeping, and kids yelling 'I won, I won.' Yuki, never having been to an arcade, was instantly overwhelmed, but Kyou felt right at home. His eyes lit up like a child's.

'Ooohh, I'm gonna go do the whack-a-mole!' He rushed off into the crowd of people and was soon just a bobbing head of orange in a sea of brown and black.

Yuki didn't know what to do. He supposed he should start looking for a game, but he didn't know where to start. He wandered for a while just inspecting his surroundings and the people who occupied it. He saw all sorts. Little kids with their parents, adults with no children, young men and woman, and he even saw an older lady that had to at least be in her sixties. But what he saw the most of were teenagers. Apparently skipping school was more popular than he realized, he thought as he gazed upon the black uniforms of the boys and the sailor like uniforms of the girls. He even saw some of the students from his own school, but they were so engrossed in their games that they didn't notice him.

'Hah! Take that! New high score!!' He recognized the voice at once. He followed the voice to its source to see Kyou holding a fake plastic guitar, and staring intently at the screen. He finished the song and let a 'Yeah!' when it showed that he had a high score. Yuki crept up right beside and asked, 'Having fun?'

Kyou jumped a foot in the air, 'Holy Crap! You scared the bejeezus out of me! You gotta learn to not be so sneaky. You are as quiet as a mouse!'

Yuki let a very uncharacteristic snort, and try to cover it up with a cough but it didn't work. He started to giggle into his hand.

'What's so damn funny?'

'You didn't realize?'

Kyou looked puzzled, 'Uhh, realize what?'

Yuki held up his hand and did the quotation marks thingy with his fingers, 'Quiet as a mouse?'

Kyou got it then and just groaned into his hand, 'Gosh dang, that's so lame.'

'You said it.'

Kyou waved his hand through the air like he was erasing it, 'Unintentional.'

'So can I play?'

'Do you know how to play?'

'Please, I am not an idiot like some people that I know of.'

'Damn rat.'

'Stupid cat.'

'Yeah well, get ready. Because I am about to kick your ass!'

'Hmmph.'

Both boys picked up the fake plastic guitars, and turned towards the screen. They couldn't decide which song to pick, so they pressed random_. 'The Kill', by Thirty Seconds to Mars_, came up. When the difficulty setting came up Kyou glanced over to see what setting he would choose. Huh the wuss chose easy. He decided to do medium. Yuki saw this and decided to go to hard. But Kyou wouldn't stand for it so both boys ended up doing expert.

Terrific, they thought in unison.

'_What if I wanted to break…'_ and the song began.

It was immediately evident that neither boy would get far, but that wasn't the point. The point was to see who could last the longest. They were both having difficulties, and neither could hit the infamous orange button. The song seemed to go on forever, but both could tell that they were missing more and more notes. Finally the sound a guitar cutting off came up and they failed the song. Eagerly they awaited their results, both wanting to beat the boy next to them.

They both failed at 8%. Both their eyes twitched simultaneously.

'So this is a stupid game.'

'Yes, it is.'

'What do you wanna do now?'

'I don't know. But let's make it someplace cool, I'm starting to get really hot.' Yes you are, thought Kyou.

Whoa! Hold the phones he sooo, did not just think. There was no way. Absolutely possible. He did NOT just think that Yuki was hot. First off he was GUY! And second off he was his cousin. Sure not by blood, but still.. No, he meant…he meant…Temperature wise! Yeah that was it. Yuki looked hot temperature wise. Yeah, he was going to have to wash his brain when he got home.

'Yeah,' he answered, 'me too.'

'So, we could go to the movies?'

'Eh? Why?'

'It has air conditioning you stupid cat and food. Also it will kill a few hours, so we don't have to worry about what to do until school is out.'

'Oh….I knew that.'

'Baka.'

'Ice princess.'

Note- Yeah, I never really got this. How does one 'elegantly' raise an eyebrow. I wanted to include it because everyone seems to say it, but I really didn't know what it meant.

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

AHHHH!! I AM SO SORRY I have been on vacation in California with my daddy and I never get to see him. I have seen him maybe twice in the last 3 years. But I had so much fun. I went Ocean Side, and I rule at boogie boarding. It was awesome!! Except for all the sand in me bathing suit. I tell ya sand got into places I didn't even know exsisted. Lol, you are probably thinking, too much info. Yeah, sorry about that.

Anyways on with show!

Yuki: You forgot to do the disclaimer.

Kyou: I swear lady one day you are gonna get sued.

Me: NOOO. NOT I! THEY"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, MUWAHAHAH!!

Yuki: She's crazy.

Kyou: Agreed.

Me: Shut up! I created you, and I can destroy you as well!! MUWAHAHA!!

Yuki: You didn't create us.

Me: Oh right. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, AT ALL!!! (yes I've had sugar)

Chapter 5

Yuki and Kyou walked out of the cold wind into the semi-warm lobby of the theatre. Once again, Yuki was surprised by the amount of school uniforms that he saw gathered there. It was the middle of the school day for, cheese's sake.

….Cheese's sake. Oh God, Kyou was right. There were way too many, animal related puns, and phrases in his vocabulary. And that wasn't even a regular saying. Wow, he just said Kyou was right, weird. Anyways….

Kyou looked over at Yuki and saw him shiver. He was pretty cold himself, but he had his thick, dark, camo green jacket on. It was the poofy, warm kind and reminded him of a marshmallow. He was good to go, but what about Yuki? Kyou stopped on the middle of the lobby.

Huh?

Since when was Yuki any concern of his. Not since that one ti-. Kyou shook his head to clear his thoughts; some thoughts were better left in the recesses of his scary, scary brain.

Still. He was acting really weird right _now_, by showing concern for the rat. In fact, now that he thought about it, this whole thing was weird. This 'hanging out', he guessed you could call it. Even if it was an accidental arrangement, it was most definitely out of the norm.

What were even stranger were the feelings that entered his stomach. Not unpleasant but definitely foreign. It almost felt like, well, he guessed you could call it fondness, like what someone would usually associate with a friend….

But now, it was impossibility.

It was basically set in stone.

The cat and the rat could never be friends. This they were told. From the time they were old enough to understand they were told.

Well, technically all of the Zodiac were supposed to shun the cat, but none of them really seemed to do that with Kyou. He was extremely grateful about that, because he had heard stories about the previous cats…

Anyway, he took in a deep breath to organize his thoughts; the rat and the cat were different. Whereas the interaction between the zodiac members were supposed to be a type of bond, or even towards the cat an air of indifference, it was more clear that they were supposed to hate each other. And yet even though each disliked each other, and held animosity, it was never really hate. At least it wasn't on his part. And even though he was really shoddy at reading people he was fairly sure that Yuki wouldn't use hate as a word to describe their strange relationship of fighting and insults.

Kyou, stood still. Yuki was trying to get his attention to move on, but he was frozen.

It was never hate.

Kyou had never followed the rules before, it was what made people classify him as a rebel, so why should he continue to follow them now?

He was having fun today. Sure there were a few insults thrown, but no outright fighting. It was really nice. His whole demeanor was a little bit more relaxed. But…

In the end the outcome would be the same. Kyou mentally kicked himself. He would give himself something to hang onto or strive for, but reality would always come knocking on his door.

He scowled and turned towards Yuki, 'Come on you damn rat!'

Meanwhile Yuki had been looking at the movies on the wall to see what was good. He was about to ask Kyou's opinion on what they should see, one about giant robots, a fantasy involving fairies, or a romantic comedy. But Kyou was being Kyou.

He was standing in the middle of the lobby staring at nothing and letting the people just flow around him like a pebble in a stream. No more like a rock in an ocean. Pebbles were tiny, smooth, and easily moved. Kyou was much more course around the edges. He wouldn't let anyone rule him. He never to seemed to give in to anyone.

_Don't give up. Otherwise he'll win._

What was that from? Some book he read? He honestly couldn't remember. Finally he just assumed it was playing in a trailer of a movie running on the television sets on the walls of the movie theatre's lobby.

Since Kyou was still visiting la la land, he tried to decide what he thought they would both like. This was going to be relatively hard. He and Kyou were complete opposites on basically every account. He could really only think of a few instances in where they agreed.

The first was obviously Tohru. Both looked at the kind, sweet, and sometimes ditzy girl as their own little sister. They were very protective of the girl that had come to grow in their hearts. It also created a little tension, because both wanted to be the number one guy in her life, but they seemed resigned to sharing.

Yuki tried to think of something else that they had in common but couldn't truly think of anything. It just seemed to be the way they were. Kyou was hot tempered, quick to rise to a challenge, and passionate. Yuki was much more subdued, and never found anything worth fighting for. Yuki once again found himself starting to grow envious of Kyou.

He really needed to start getting a better handle on his emotions but he just couldn't help it. Kyou's vibrant hair made him stand out in a way that showed people what a fun a guy he was. Yuki's own grey mane, made him look like an old man, and because of his pale skin made him appear as if he were perpetually sick. Kyou always had a glimmer in his eye that, being either anger, or laughter, just drew others around him. Like moths to a light. Yuki had purple eyes that were a rare shade in and of itself, but nothing would ever compare to Kyou's much more rare red eyes that resembled rubies. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't care about as much as he once did. Not like when he was younger, when he would spend hours mulling over and contemplating the jewels that the cat boy possessed.

They really were beautiful.

Yuki, was standing next to the entrance of some movie entrance when he had this thought and couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. Suddenly he felt someone clutch his wrist and drag him in. He looked down at Kyou dragging him in. Hmmm. Since when was he taller than the older boy?

'I said come on, you damn rat.'

'Oh.'

'So, which one did you pick?' They found some seats near the top, but were forced to sit together because the theatre was packed. And strangely it seemed to full of only girls…

'I didn't pick any movie.'

'What?! But you were standing next to the entrance.'

'No, I was standing near it. I was looking for a movie to watch, when you dragged me and my arm in here.'

'Well, you should have said something.'

'I would have but I assumed you chose this movie since you were the one doing the dragging.'

'Well, instead of being dragged you should have said something to clue me in!' A couple of girls in front of them shushed them. Apparently the movie started when they were fighting.

'As if you could ever get a clue. Besides as the dragger you were the one responsible. I was the dragee; therefore I forfeited all responsibilities of movie picking.' Note.

'Gah, just shut up.' Their fight continued far into the movie, and they weren't paying any attention. But to be fair neither were some of the other people. Boyfriends were making out with girlfriends, and girlfriends were making out with girlfriends.

Whoa. Kyou didn't see that one coming.

But to be fair he didn't expect what was coming up next either.

His eyes had happened to flick to the screen in the middle of their argument and his eyes widened in surprise.

THERE WERE TWO GUYS MAKING OUT!!

Okay, he thought this was a western. There were cowboys in it. And the title had mountain in it somewhere. So he didn't complain about the movie choice when he saw it had manly men in it. But now he was figuring out just what type of manly men!

He had just glanced at the screen, but it seemed like he couldn't tear his eyes away. The blonde was gently nipping on the brunettes lip, and the other man finally opened his mouth.

Ah no! Not _finally_. He _just_ opened his mouth. He wasn't anticipating anything! Nothing at all!

Ah. Now the man could explore the other man's mouth, and he seemed to be doing it thoroughly. And tantalizingly.

Suddenly Kyou stood and hurried down the aisle. He didn't care about bumping into people; he just needed to get out! He flew down the stairs and ran to the nearest bathroom he could find, ran into the furthest stall and shut the door. Leaning against the wall, he slid down it breathing heavily, heart pounding.

He took a few calming breaths and then looked down at himself. He was hard. Very hard. He wasn't expecting this. He never had this kind of reaction before, not even to two girls together. And whenever he had gotten an erection he would always take a cold shower. He supposed he was abnormal in this aspect but he had never masturbated before.

He never really had a desire to, and anything having to do with sex had repulsed him. And since he had no attraction to girls he thought he had gotten lucky, and would never need someone in that way. Or even have to do what he was seriously considering doing now.

But it seems like he wasn't immune to carnal desires. He just preferred a different kind. Kyou took

another cleansing breath, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It appears that he was gay.

Yuki saw Kyou rush out of the theatre and rose up to go after him. He didn't know what had gotten in to him. He walked down the stairs lacking the intensity Kyou had used when he used them earlier. He shielded his eyes as he entered the brightly lit lobby, looking for a head of bright orange hair. Seeing none he went to the next most logical place the bathroom.

He walked in and heard heavy breathing.

'Kyou?'

The heavy breathing stopped.

'Yuki?'

'Are you sick?'

He heard some shuffling in the furthest stall, and then an answer,'Yeah.'

He walked towards it, and saw under the door that Kyou was sitting down.

'Are you nauseous?'

All he heard was some more breathing when he heard, 'Yuki,' being panted out by Kyou.

This made it hard to breath, and made him dizzy as well. 'Y-yes?'

It was silent for a long time.

'Yeah. I think I'm gonna throw up. Can we just go home and skip out on the movie?'

Yuki gulped. Kyou sounded completely un-Kyou like. He sounded helpless.

'Sure. I'll go get you some medicine.' Yuki went out the door. And returned a minute later. Kyou looked pale, and what looked like tear streaks on his cheeks, but Yuki knew he must be imagining things. Kyou never cried. Yuki lead the way home, while Kyou trudged alongside him. Yuki decided he kind of like it. Especially when, Kyou passed out, and he had to carry him the rest of the way home.

Ah. Finished. It feels so good to write after being out of commission for more than a week. Aka no computer.

Note-anyone else start to get confused with all the drags, and dragees? At first I accidentally made Yuki say, 'I was the drag queen,' lol. I was tired.

Oh and I hope people get what movie I'm talking about. Gay cowboys? Hint hint.

**REVIEWS PWEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys here is chapter six! Oh and I forgot to do this in the last chapter.

Norway22 I tried to put a makeout scene at the theatre's, so I did. Just not what you would expect. I tried though!

Disclaimers are in previous chapters. I OWN NOTHING. Well, except my body…that _is _mine right? *crickets chirping*……RIGHT!?

Chapter 6

Shigure was working very hard on his novel that night. No, he really was. It was very beneficial to his story to figure out if he could balance a pencil on his nose for more than five minutes. Also he had been threatened to have his, eh hem, _manhood,_ chopped off by his editor if he so much as stepped a foot out of this room. He shivered. He saw her sharpening a knife earlier.

But surely she couldn't still be here? Could she?

He very quietly tip toed over to the sliding door and cursed its opaqueness. Seriously, he wanted glass not stupid paper. But it was easier to fix if broken and less expensive to replace the materials. Which he had to do often, courtesy of Kyou and Yuki.

Stealthily he crept down the hall and peered into the kitchen. It was only two o'clock so Tohru wasn't here yet. But was his editor? He checked every room in the house, looking behind his back every few minutes. Still nothing. It was as quiet as a mouse. Shigure smiled dumbly.

Hee hee. Quiet as a mouse. Oh, Yuki and his dumb animal phrases and references.

Everything seemed good and so he went to the kitchen to make a snack. This was really undignified of him, he decided. He was a grown man for doggy treats sake!

Wow…..really? Anyway.

Like he was saying. A grown man. He shouldn't have to sneak around in the shadows like a child who has been grounded. In fact he should go give his editor a piece of his mind. In fact he should go find her right this instant! Why, he wouldn't even mind if she were here right now!

The kitchen door opened and Shigure screamed like a little girl. No, no. He didn't really mean it! He threw up his hands to shield himself, oh God forgive me, I knew not what I said!!!

He peeked open one eye and saw that it was Yuki.

Carrying……..Kyou?

Yuki was staring at him. 'So are you gonna help me or not?'

Yuki's eye was starting to twitch. It had been, he checked his watch again, forty-five minutes since he had gotten home. Forty-five minutes since Shigure had seen him carrying Kyou, and forty-five minutes since he hadn't stopped laughing!

Pffsttt!!! HAHAHAHAH………..HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE…..TEHEE!

'Are you done yet?'

'Hmmmmm, let me see……nope! MUWAHAHAHAHAA-hack. Cough cough, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! IT WAS PRINCESS STYLE TOO!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

One hour later

Shigure is in the kitchen alone, wiping the tears from his eyes.

'Hmmmm, where'd they go??'

Yuki had decided halfway through his older cousins annoying noises that he should just leave. So he picked up Kyou, who was still passed out and a lot a lighter than he had thought, and took him to his room.

He stood in the middle of the room, and looked around. There wasn't very much light so he went over to open up the curtains and saw what made Kyou pass out. It was about to rain, a storm by the looks of it. The turbulent clouds were rolling swiftly across the sky. It was a mixture of dark grey, and lightning. In fact even as he had started to stand there was a huge BOOM! And the lights went off.

Next he heard the patter of rain on the roof.

'Yuki!' he heard Shigure call from downstairs, 'I'm going to pick up Tohru from school! It's too stormy out there for her to walk home.'

'All right!' he answered back. He heard a door slam shut downstairs and now the only sounds were the gentle tapping of the rain on the roof, and Kyou's soft, deep breathing. It was very quiet, and very comforting.

But now he didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to leave Kyou alone right now. Sure this had happened before, but there was someone else around to come to his rescue. Miss Honda would make him chicken soup of some sort, and Shigure would annoy/check up on him. It hadn't been his job before and wasn't really sure how one was supposed to 'take care' of someone else.

He supposed he could start by getting some soup ready. He could open a can and add water at the least…..he thought he could.

HE went downstairs leaving Kyou on his bed, and shut the door behind him. The loud BANG of the door slamming unfortunately woke up poor Kyou.

He blearily glanced around wondering what happened until his super sensitive ears heard the pattering of what appeared to be rain. He yawned and tried to get all the way up but he was just too weak. Must be a hell of a thunderstorm.

It was really humid right now because of the storm and it was making him hot. Sluggishly he raised his arms and managed to shrug out of his shirt. Next came his pants. He struggled and kicked until finally they were off. He lay there on top of his bed, hot and with his sheets all messed up.

He really hated the rain….

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

_Little Kyou glanced up at the older boy towering over him. Usually he would fight back, but today he couldn't. It was pouring outside and he was too weak._

_Akito always came when it rain. In fact he seemed to start waiting for it now. He was growing sicker, Kyou knew. And Kyou himself was growing stronger. He might not be able to fight back right now but he could still glare._

_And glare he did. He long ago learned that insults were useless. He would call him sadist, but Akito would retort with 'Monster.' He would say 'abuser' but he would be responded with 'murderer' just as quickly._

_So he gave up his verbal retaliations, and resorted to what little his body could do in this state. He would glare. He would pent up every emotion, every flare of anger, and every drop of despair, and let his blood red eyes do the talking. _

_He was getting better at it too. This time he had seen him flinch._

'_Well, well. The little kitten has no claws. But still he does posses the eyes of a monster.'_

_Akito bent down on one knee to look him in the eye. Kyou's tiny 8 year old body was covered in bruises, awash with cuts and scrapes, and wreaked of blood. His nose was bleeding and he to keep sniffing so blood wouldn't drop on the floor. The room was a cage, but it was _his_ room, so he tried to keep it as clean as possible. _

'_What do those eyes want to do? You want to hurt me right? You want to kill me.' His voice had dropped down into a whisper, and he leaned close, his lips brushing against Kyou's ear._

'_Haven't you killed enough?'_

_Kyou squeezed his eyes shut, to block out the words. To block out the pain._

'_Yes. You deserve this. You as the cat, deserve this…'_

_Kyou shook his head, his body denying what was being said, but in his mind screaming, 'I know, I know! Shut up already!!'_

'_Well, Kyou, as much as I enjoy our little visits, unfortunately this is going to be our last one. Though our last three years together have been fun, in a few hours a man called Kazuma is going to take you with him to live with him. He is the previous cat's grandson, so maybe he won't kill you right away. Not like the rest of this family. They all despise you, you know. They despise the cat, and wished he could be killed immediately, but that would do no good. Another would be born just as quickly.'_

'_So Kyou, in memory of our first meeting I would like to give you a gift.'_

_Akito stood and to Kyou's confusion sent Kureno outside. He then locked the door, and turned around slowly, messing with ties that held his robe together. The knot came apart and the robe slid off his shoulders to the ground in a heap. He started to walk towards Kyou and this frightened him more than the beatings Akito usually gave him._

'_And you are going to accept this 'gift' whether you want to or not.'_

_**END FLASBACK!!!**_

Yuki walked up the stairs with a tray in hand. He wasn't able to find any chicken soup, but he did manage to find some ramen. That was basically the same right? It was both chicken flavored. He was about to open Kyou's door when he heard a noise. Some shuffling then it sounded like something fell on the floor.

'Kyou?' Yuki rushed in, set the tray down, and saw Kyou on the floor.

'Kyou!' Yuki rushed over to help him, but when Kyou saw him coming he kicked his feet on the floor to scoot backwards.

'I'm fine! Just-…just leave me alone!' Kyou was sitting with his back resting against his bed and looked very pale. And, Yuki couldn't believe it, he was shaking.

'Kyou-'

'Just get out of here!' Yuki got mad then and walked determinedly towards him. He got down on one knee in front of Kyou (NOTE) so that they were eye level.

Kyou just looked quizzically at him, but still glaring somehow. 'What?'

Yuki didn't say anything. But then he suddenly put his arms around Kyou and said, 'Are you all right?'

Kyou had stiffened immediately. Yuki was…Yuki was hugging him! He was so shocked he didn't answer for a moment.

'Y-yeah.'

Yuki released him then and got up. He went to the table to retrieve the bowl of ramen/soup.

'Good. Here, eat this. Soups supposed to make you feel better right?'

Kyou had regained his senses finally, and could actually answer him. 'You stupid rat, soup makes you feel better not ramen.'

Yuki looked questionably at the bowl in his hands, 'There's a difference?'

Kyou just shook his head and sighed.

YAY!! FINISHED!!!

Note- If you just read the sentence up to that point it sounds like Yuki is going to propose! Lol

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

HI HI PEOPLES!! Whoo, got the chapter done. I am happy. Well you know the deal. Here is the disclaimer…

I OWN NOTHING!!! FRUITS BASKET IS NOT MINE!!! (should totally be, though, so much yaoi!!) XD

Im listening to 'Pretty Buildings' By People in Planes. It's a good song. Y'all should go listen to it.

Chapter 7

It was really chilly out tonight. The wind was blowing really hard, and the skies threatened to let snow fall. It was dark out, nearing eight o'clock in the evening. It was really cold outside but the lights of the Sohma house were glowing brightly up ahead.

It was a little group of three that trudged on through the dim streets, void of any people. Shigure was happily whistling a tune, and thinking only the food, and alcohol that awaited them. Neither of the boys wished to be there. Neither wanted to come into contact with the building that housed so, so many memories. But it was inevitable they supposed, they already skipped out on one year. They was no way they could skip out on another.

Yuki sighed. He really didn't enjoy returning to this house. Last year had been a blessing. Spending it with Tohru and the baka neko had been the best New Year's he had ever attended. Looking up at the sky on the roof, and making their wishes was something he would always remember. But this year Miss Honda was spending New Year's with Hanajima, and Uo. She looked really happy as she left with her friends.

He only wished he could have gone with them. Anywhere in fact, but here.

Yuki glanced at Kyou walking next to him. He looked unhappy, the ever present scowl etched onto his face. He looked at the sky and frowned. He would look at the ground and glare at it. He glanced at the main house and would stiffen, and became more rigid than he already was. It seemed as if Kyou was looking forward to this about as much as he was.

They were in the main gates now, and Yuki could feel the stares of the inner family that knew of the zodiac members. Everyone was standing outside their houses straining to get a glimpse of the three walking down the road to the main house.

Didn't people have any manners anymore? Hello! It's rude to stare.

He saw the people talk to one another and whisper; he could hear what they were saying.

'See there? That is the rat.'

'He is the first in the Zodiac.'

'He is closest to God.'

Not all the whispering wasn't about him though.

'That is the dog.'

'He is the most loyal.'

'He is the one God turns to when he wants something done.'

'Very dependable.'

But strangely he didn't hear anything about Kyou. That is, not until a little girl, tugged on her mother's dress and pointed towards him and asked, 'Who's that?'

Immediately the atmosphere seemed to change. And Kyou's ears could not help but pick up the barbs thrown his way.

'Don't look at him!'

'The other zodiac members are a blessing, he is just a curse!'

'Don't go near that monster!'

_Murderer._

Kyou heard the last word louder than the others, even though the one saying it was whispering it.

He looked up at the main house to the top window to see black onyx eyes staring at him. The man mouthed some words to him.

'Welcome back, Kyou.'

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sure the cat had always been an "outcast', but in truth none of the Zodiac members had ever truly felt that way about him before. To Yuki Kyou was obnoxious, loud, and annoying. But he was also kind, caring, and sensitive. He didn't even know what the monster reference was for. It was all very confusing for him, and frustrating. Frustrating because he thought people knew better than that. Frustrating because he never knew that this what Kyou had to go through. And frustrating because he wished he had known. Then he could have done something.

_Like what? _His subconscious whispered at him tauntingly.

Anything! Anything was better than the way he was being treated right now.

_You never cared before._

I did! He cried back. I always cared more than I show.

_So you cared when you were putting him down. You cared when he was on the ground after you beat him in one of your fights?_

That's just-

_Just what? Admit it. You hate him as much as everyone else!_

I don't!

_Then why are you always so jealous. Why do always wish he were gone?_

I don't wish he were gone! I've never wished that!

_Didn't you?_

It was only because I was jealous of him! Because I was always watching him!

_Why were you watching him? Sounds suspicious. Doesn't it Yuki?_

That's only because he is so noticeable!

_Back to the original question. Why do you care?_

Because it's only natural one would find fault with the way he is being treated.

_Is it pity?_

No, I wouldn't do something out of pity. That's low.

_Does he remind you of yourself._

Yes.

_You don't want someone else to feel, that?_

No.

_Because you care about him?_

…Yes.

_Why?_

I think I . . .

_Yes?_

I think I love him.

_**FLASHBACK!!!!!**_

_A tiny Yuki ran out of his house. He felt elated! This was the first time that he had disobeyed a direct order!_

_Mother had wanted him to go visit Akito again, but he didn't want to. Last time he was there Akito had hurt him. Akito had hit him before, but it was always one hit to the gut. Or a slap. And only when he had done something wrong._

_But the other day was different._

_Another boy was in the wing of the house where he visited Akito. He had liked him too. They were having a good conversation. He had even named the boy! He had named him Aoi, because he was feeling blue that day. _

_But not anymore. That is he wasn't feeling sad until sad until he had heard Akito's voice. He heard the other boy scuffle around a bit, and winced. He knew he was being hit. And it was his fault! Yuki didn't know what to do, so he kept praying. Please be okay Aoi! Please be okay Aoi!_

_Finally the beating stopped. But then he heard footsteps coming towards his room, and suddenly he a whole other reason to pray._

'_Yuki?'_

_Yuki couldn't answer. He just had looked at him with tear filled eyes._

_Little Yuki blocked out the memory and continued running._

_What should he do with his day of freedom?_

_Maybe go to the park. It was where everyone gathered to play at the center of the compound. Some of his cousins played there. His cousin Hatsuharu, who was a year younger than him, was the cow. Things had started out rough between them, but now they were friends. There was also Momiji; he was a year younger and a little crybaby to be honest. But despite him and the rabbit were close. Rin the horse didn't come out that often._

_But that is probably the first place that everyone would for him, so he decided to avoid it. He continued walking in the shadows of the houses. Eventually he reached the end of the compound and came to the edge of a forest._

_He heard some noises a little further in. HE got curious and decided to investigate. He followed the sounds of what sounded like whacking to him further in._

_Finally he came into a little clearing open from the thick foliage that covered the rest of the woods. He saw a boy there, hitting a tree. He was just using his fists. No protection or nothing. (NOTE). Every time he hit the tree he let out a little grunt. He started hitting the tree slowly but now he was just wildly swinging his fists. Finally he let out a loud scream and sank to his knees on the forest floor._

_Yuki approached softly._

'_Um, hello?'_

_The boys head whipped up quickly searching the clearing until he found the source of the noise. He had bright orange hair, and, Yuki gasped, RED eyes. Interesting._

'_Y-you!' Yuki raised his eyebrow quizzically._

'_Do I know you?' _

_The boy hesitated for a moment before saying, 'No, you don't.'_

'_Oh. . .Are you okay?'_

'_Yes.'_

"_No you're not.'_

'_YES I AM!'_

'_No, you're not.' He replied calmly, 'You're crying.'_

_The other boy hastily wiped his eyes, 'NO! Crying means they win. They didn't win!"_

If you cry he wins.

_Aoi? Aoi, is this boy? His friend from before! It had been a few months since he had last met the boy for the first and last time. Their time together was short, and they didn't even know what the other looked like, but he would never forget those words!_

_Little Yuki walked up to the Aoi who was still on the ground and sat on his knees in front of him. He leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy on the lips. _

_It was just a peck, but it conveyed so much. The boy looked up at him blushing._

_Yuki had wanted to do that for a long time. He had thought about Aoi ever since he had heard his voice. He had wanted to actually meet him. And here he had! He just couldn't help himself._

'_What?' the boy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 'Why did you do that?'_

_Yuki thought about, and when it came down to it, it was very simple._

'_Because I love you.'_

_The boy's eyes widened. Suddenly they both heard a crashing noise through the brush. A woman with silver hair and a teenager that looked exactly like Yuki._

'_Yuki! What were you thinking!?' The mother came forward and grabbed her son's wrist rather roughly, 'Come! Akito-sama is waiting!'_

_She finally got a look at who her son was with, and flinched._

'_Ugh, go away! Yuki how could you keep company with such a vile creature? I shall have to have you bathed before we go to the main house now.'_

'_But . . . I don't want to go.' Yuki's mother turned sharply and slapped him soundly across the cheek._

'_You ungrateful child! You should be happy the head of the family is making time for a brat like you!'_

_Yuki looked back at Aoi, and struggled to keep the tears from falling. He saw the other boy mouth the words 'don't cry'._

_That was the last he saw of the boy as he was dragged out of the forest. He tugged on his older brother's hand. _

_Aya looked at him, 'What?' _

'_Who was he?'_

'_Who?'_

'_The boy?'_

'_Oh, he is cursed. You shouldn't hang out with him.'_

_He tugged his hand again, 'But who is he?'_

'_He is the cat. Kyou Sohma.'_

_**END FALSHBACK!!! END FLASHBACK!!!!**_

Yuki remembered the meeting in the forest. The first time he had realized that he loved Kyou. He had never really stopped. It just took some annoying prodding from his stubborn subconscious for him to realize it.

Well now that he had realized his love for Kyou, where to go from here? He so was not going to stand for unrequited love. Then it seemed the only thing to do is to get Kyou to love him too. Easier said than done.

Seems like this time it was going to be mouse chasing a cat.

**FINISHED!!!!**

Note-Wow at first I was going to put, wow don't I sound like a hillbilly. (I am from Arkansas.) But now that I go back and read the sentence it could turn out kind of perverted. Lol

YAY!! YUKI LOVES KYOU!! Next chapter, new years at the Sohma's


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Peoples!! Otay! Here is the next chapter.

Oh, I tried to draw what Kyou and Yuki look like in this chapter. You can find the link to my deviant art on my profile page. You will get it in a second.

Disclaimer: Okay, in case we didn't get it the first few times..I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!!

Chapter 8

Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure walked across the thresh hold of the doorway, to be hit with a wave of noise and warm air. Momiji came skipping up to them wearing a green elf's hat, complete with pointy ears.

'Yay! Kyou and Yuki are here!!'

'Yeah just pretend like I am not here.' Shigure muttered darkly.

Kyou stared at him in surprise, 'Huh, Shigure when did you get here?'

Shigure's eyes started to fill with tears, 'Wha…what!? I was walking with you the whole time!'

'Huh.'

'Is that all you can say?! Fine I'm going to walk back with Yuki, without you!'

'No you won't.'

'Wah! But Yuukkii…'

'Be quiet Shigure.' Yuki stuck some jingle bells on his head, and walked off into the party.

'No one loves meee!!!!'

Suddenly a sparkling figure, covered in tinsel, appeared in all his glorious….eh…glory.

'Shigure! Our eternal love shall never die!'

'Aya!!' Suddenly he got all sparkly too. And somehow the lighting changed to light up both their features.

'My dearest Aya, I have been without your company for far too long.'

'Oh Shigure! The nights have been long and lonely without your presence to comfort me!'

'Uh Aya....'Shigure winked, 'not in front of the children.'

'Oh, you are right, most precious Shigure. Maybe we should go elsewhere?'

'Exactly my thoughts.'

Suddenly they yelled together in unison, 'To Hatori's House!!'

Everyone just sweat dropped at the pair's antics.

Kyou decided to go into the room where everyone was hanging out. Hatsuharu was sitting on the couch chatting with Rin, and was wearing a Santa Claus hat? Seriously was everyone going to dress up festively? He saw Hatori walking by with Christmas lights on, so he guessed that answered his question.

'Ne, Yuki. You have to wear this.' Haru placed a skip cap with snowflakes all over it on his head.

'Eh? All right?'

'Haha! Yuki looks like an ice princess! Muwahaha-'

Haru had just put some antlers onto Kyou's head.

'Better.'

'Haruuuu!!! I'm gonna kick your ass!'

They went outside and a small crowd gathered. Apparently Kyou's and Haru's fights were legendary.

Both boys rushed towards each other, fists swinging. Kyou ducked and Haru swept his leg upward for a high kick. Kyou's fast reflexes kicked in and he dodged it by bending backwards and flipping all the way over. They were in the same stance as when they started the fight.

Both did a drop kick at the same time and landed on target. Kyou clutched his ankle, but managed to get a good punch in at Haru's nose. Suddenly Haru's entire stance changed.

Crap. He had brought out Black Haru.

'Come on you little pussy cat! Let's see if you have any claws!'

'You know, you really are a bastard.'

'Just fight!'

Haru threw a right hook aiming for his temple but he managed to move just enough to make it on his jaw instead. It pushed him back a few feet and it hurt like hell, but he wasn't going down that easily.

He got up again and sprinting towards Haru screamed with all he had, getting ready to land a punch.

WHACK!

Right across the face. Haru didn't even have time to block it. He just took it straight on. Up and standing one second, down and out cold the next.

Kyou ran around in circles screaming whoo hoo! Before coming to a stop in front of Haru.

'Ha! Take that! In your face! Ha, looks like your 'ground beef' now!'

Yuki and Hiro looked at each other.

'Did he just-' the sheep began.

'Yes, yes he did.'

The younger boy went back to watching the spectacle, 'Alrighty then.'

Kyou was poking Haru's cheek now, and taunting him.

'Ha, who is a widdle baby animal now? Huh?! That's right! I PWNED YOU!!'

Hiro turned back to Yuki.

'Did he just use the P in pwned?'

'Yes. Though I can't understand how we knew that considering the P is silent.'

'Weird.'

Kyou was still doing his victory dance, and was moving his way up the steps on the porch. He gave one last shout.

'I so pwned you!'

Then an icicle fell onto his head, rendering him unconscious.

Kyou woke up about an hour later, woozy and in a place that was not outside. He quickly sat up, and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot throughout his head. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

'Here.'

A glass of water was thrust underneath his nose, along with a palm that contained two pain relievers. He accepted them immediately before gulping down the water.

'Thanks.' He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He looked up to see Yuki.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well, baka neko, someone had to carry your unconscious form up and out of the snow.'

'You carried me!?'NOTE

'Yes and everyone stared and laughed. In fact they got it on recording.'

'What!?'

'Stupid cat. Don't believe everything you hear.'

'Shut up you damn rat!' He really shouldn't have shouted. Ugh! A wave of pain crashed against his head like the waves of the ocean. NOTE

'Are you okay?.' Yuki pressed on his shoulders until he laid down. 'You need to not sit up right now. You could have a concussion.'

Kyou looked at him confused.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?' NOTE

'This. Being nice to me.'

'What? Its only natural to help someone who has gotten hurt.'

'Not for you and me it isn't!'

Yuki sighed. 'I just felt like it okay?'

'Hmmph. You seem to feel like it a lot lately.' NOTE

Yuki paused what he was doing, 'Yes I suppose I have.'

'So what is the deal?'

'I just realized something very obvious and it reminded me of something that I had forgotten.'

'Well that's not complicated at all.'

Yuki smiled, 'You know in the end, its not really.'

Kyou sighed, 'You do realize that I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Don't worry yourself about it. . . Rudolph.'

'Eh?' Kyou slowly reached up to feel the top of his head. He felt the antlers resting softly upon his head. His face turned bright red.

'I already took these off!'

'Haru snuck back in here when you were unconscious and put them back on you.'

'I'm gonna murder him!'

Kyou steamed up, and he started to get out of bed. He threw back the covers and attempted to get up, but strong hands came out of nowhere and pinned him to the bed. He looked up to see Yuki leaning over him.

'I **said** to stay in bed.'

'Like hell I will!' But no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break out of Yuki's grip.

'Stop it! You're sick and need to rest!'

'Why the hell do you care!?'

'Because I love you, you freaking cat!' Oops.

. . .

'What?' he whispered softly.

But Yuki wouldn't look at him. He stood there for a second staring at the floor, clenching his fists tighter, and tighter. Suddenly he turned and walked out of the door, slamming it loudly.

Kyou just sat there in the room that Yuki previously was in, and it strangely seemed to be a little less warm.

Yuki loved him?

**Aaannnddd CUT! Okay that's a wrap people!**

**I really wish there was a picture for what all the Sohmas look like at Christmas! But I can't draw that well.**

**NOTE- Muwahahahaha! Yes it was Princess style!!!! Muwahahaaha!!**

**NOTE- In Yuki's mind he is thinking, 'wish I were doing you.' But I couldn't put it in there! I blushed too much!**

**NOTE-lol, I lost.**


	10. Chapter 10

Otay! Hi everybody!! Here is the next chapter of 'A Curse's Upside'.

Discalimer- I do not own Fruits Basket!!

Chapter 9

Yuki ran.

He ran out of the main house so fast that he wasn't even aware that he was a mile away for a while. He had to stop after a while though. His chest was on fire, and he greedily sucked in deep lungfuls of air. He was shaky and he had broken out into a cold sweat long ago. He stopped on the dirt road that he was on and headed to the side of it.

It was deserted and lined with sakura trees. The moon was full, and it was only visible through the hole in the clouds that covered the sky. He sighed. Tonight was nothing like the happy New Year's of last year. There were no stars to wish upon this night. Which really was a disappointment because he really could do with some wishes right now.

He was on the right side of the road, and he could see the lights from the houses that made up the Sohma estate a mile away. He was sure that it was full of laughter, smiles, and merry making. It was quiet out here. Very quiet. The only thing to here was his own thoughts.

And they kept replaying only one thing.

_I love you, you freaking cat!_

Ugh! Yuki's face turned bright red and warmed, despite the chill in the air. How could he have been so stupid! He got off of the dirt road he was on and stepped into a field covered in frost. The wind was blowing, and it swirled some leftover sakura petals from last year. All in all he supposed it made for a very calming scene. If only that peace extended to his turmoiled mind.

He walked into the forest, and let the trees engulf him into his shadows. He could barely see anything. It was very dark in here. He needed to…

He needed to…

He didn't know what he needed. He didn't know what to do about the situation! He had just confessed to Kyou! His cousin! His male cousin! Sure it was all fine and dandy when it was in his head, but he truly had never expected anything to come into fruition because of it. It was a secret. Meant to be locked away into his heart. He thought he had thrown away the key. He didn't expect his own stupidity and his loose mouth to ruin it all.

Because he had been content in the knowledge that he loved Kyou. It was enough that they were starting to get past that whole 'we are enemies, I must defeat you' stage. They were in the 'I tolerate you' stage. And Yuki even suspected that they could friends within a year. And that would have been fine with him!

He wouldn't have minded being able to watch Kyou and to gaze into his red eyes, in a time other than when they were fighting. To laugh with him? He had never gotten the chance. All that were ever exchanged were harsh words and insults. Never words of praise or even a kind word in the first place. He had only recently started to speak what was truly on his mind. And it had made Kyou freak out. And this was before he had accidently confessed his love!

So it seemed he only three options now.

1.) He could pretend it never happened. Just say that Kyou really did have a concussion from when the icicle had hit him on the head. Say it was only a fevered dream. And if Kyou suspected something was up just ignore him, and act cold towards him. But he didn't want that! It would erase every bit of progress he had with the neko, until not even a trace of tolerance could be detected. No, he couldn't. So that crossed option number off of the list.

2.) He could respond to Kyou's accusations with a fight and threats. He could threaten to tell everyone that the cat had been overpowered by the cat and had gotten kissed. That would totally damage the cat's pride (NOTE), and he wouldn't tell a soul. But he also would never speak to Yuki again. And the end result would be the same as option one. So it only left option three as to how to deal with the situation.

3.) Just go with the flow. H already knew that Kyou would never tell a soul. He would be too angry to. And if Kyou wouldn't tell anyone, what else could he do? Stay away from him, he supposed. But that would be hard considering that they lived in the same house. He wouldn't be able to avoid him forever.

Yuki smiled. He would sure as heck try to though. He didn't want him to though. And though it was in his nature to usually let people run over him, he wasn't going to anymore. He would make Kyou understand, or listen at the very least. And when all was said and done, if Kyou were disgusted by him, if he said he never want to see him again, and then he would leave. He would leave and never look back.

But only after he had tried. And he would try. He would try as long as he could. As long as he had to see Kyou everyday and not be able to hold him. Graduation. He would try until Graduation. It was a good time length. And after graduation Yuki was moving out, and going to university. He assumed Kyou would do the same. And if Kyou rejected him in the end, then he could move on much more easily and start his new life.

But until then, Kyou was unofficially his.

Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange ScenechangeScene

Kyou sat there in the empty room a while and the suddenly jumped to his feet.

Shit! What was that damn rat thinking! He hurriedly grabbed his jacket of the chair, and ran out the door. He ran past Haru who was staring at his head.

'Nice antlers.' And he moved on.

Kyou angrily tore of the offending appendages and cursed Haru with the intensity of a thousand jalapeños. He ran into every room in the house but Yuki didn't seem to be anywhere. Dammit, he wanted some answers!

He finally asked a random person if he had seen Yuki, but they had sneered at him instead.

'Why would a lowly outcast like you need to know the whereabouts of the prestigious rat?'

'Because I do, you snob!'

'I know where Yuki is at Kyou.' A small voice said behind him. There stood Kisa fidgeting in her red and white shirt and skirt, holding a candy cane. Although he didn't interact with the tiger that much, he found her to be much more tolerable and much more normal than some of the other members of the Zodiac.

'Um, I saw him take the east road out of the compound about five minutes ago.'

'Thank you Kisa!'

'Oh, and Kyou?'

He stopped moving,'Yeah?'

'Uh, I heard what all the adults were saying about you earlier as you were coming in.'

Oh. His shoulders sagged a little. He didn't want to explain to Kisa what they were all talking about. At least the children didn't know, and could still accept him. Only Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure knew, and they accepted him, but he knew if the younger kids knew the truth that they would be scared. He didn't want people to be afraid of him.

'And I wanted to say, they're wrong.'

Huh?

'I don't think that you are a monster, even though I don't know what they are talking about.'

'Kisa?'

The small girl had started to walk away, and Kyou realized he hadn't said anything in response.

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

She winked, 'Its cool. After all, we felines have to watch out for each other.'

Kyou furrowed his brows. That reminded him.

'Oh, then Kisa?'

'Yeah?'

'Be careful who knows about you and Hiro.'

Kisa blushed, and looked down at her feet.

'And especially don't ever let Akito know. You got that?'

She nodded solemnly once and then returned to the party. All right now to find Yuki!

And he would've too. That is if a cold pale hand hadn't grasped his in a death grip.

Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange ScenechangeScene

Yuki sat there looking up at the tree branches, and let an involuntary shudder run down his back. He felt his breath start to get shallower, and stood up. He needed to get back soon, or he would catch a cold.

Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange ScenechangeScene

Kyou looked into the cold eyes of Akito. He looked around quickly, but there was no one in the abandoned courtyard. It was just him and Akito. He looked at the man before him with contempt. He used to be so afraid of him, petrified. But not anymore.

'Well, Kyou seems you are doing.'

Kyou looked at Akito and took in the individual. He was pale, so white that when the moonlight that had escaped the clouds that covered the sky, he looked basically luminous. But in no way did he glow. They were not soft edges to his person. He was all hard lines and sharp angles. It was not helped at all that he looked to be underweight. But still he did tower over Kyou. Inwardly he cursed his shortness.

'Hmmph, you seem to not be doing well at all.'

Akito responded to this with a bitter smirk.

'Where are you going Kyou? Were you trying to leave so soon? Why, you hadn't even come by to say hello to me yet.'

'Like hell I ever would go to see you willingly.'

'Oh, Kyou, that hurts me deeply.'

'A shame I can't hurt you more.'

Kyou didn't even see the hand that slapped him. Akito was a little stronger than last time, he thought, as blood trickled down his split lip. But still, it was nothing compared to Yuki, or even regular Haru's punches. He smirked up at him.

'Is that all you got?'

Akito's eyes widened in anger. He raised his hand again and attempted to hit him again but Kyou blocked it easily.

'You're getting weaker Akito. How long do have left huh? A few years? A few months?'

'It doesn't matter. I will see you fall, before I pass on!'

'That's what you say, but you forget one thing.'

'What is that, outoto?'

'You can't control me. You may have power over everyone else, but since I was given this curse, you can't do a damn thing.'

Kyou walked past him, leaving him there in the garden, and walked to the gate. He pushed it open and left. And because the wind was blowing so hard he couldn't hear the last words that Akito spoke.

'But I will find a way, Kyou. I will find your weakness. And with it, I will utterly destroy you.'

Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange Scenechange ScenechangeScene

Kyou ran hard and long. He had been jogging down this freaking road for the past five minutes and still no sign of Yuki! He knew the rat was a faster runner than him, but he had been booking it for the length of the road and he should have caught up to him by now.

He stopped and looked around. His eyes got big. He knew this place. This was the road he had used to live on when his mother was alive! He saw the gate that used to lead to his house along the edge of the street. This was very nostalgic for him, even though his house wasn't there anymore. It had been destroyed immediately following his mother's death.

He sighed and continued his walk, stopped and headed to the clearing where his home used to reside.

He pushed the annoying branches out of his way, and side stepped the roots that tried to trip him, with his excellent night vision. Being the cat had gifted him with supreme vision, and it was because of this that he saw the lone figure standing in the middle of the clearing long before the figure could see him.

He crept closer wondering who the person was that was lurking around his old property. His back was towards him, and he could tell immediately that it was a male. He was tall. And lean, although Kyou could see definite muscles contoured on his whole body. His shoulders were a little broader than his own, and they narrowed into a slim waist. The man was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, and no jacket. Was the guy crazy? It was freaking cold out here! He was also wearing dark blue jeans, that hugged his hips ever oh so nicely.

Whoa, the guy was hot!

Kyou grabbed his head in frustration. What! Now that he discovered that he was gay, was he going to think that every guy was hot!?

No, hi didn't he realized, thinking back. Just this one. And another person he could say was pretty attractive…No! _He _was not good looking. Well, not too much.

The man finally turned his head and, omigosh it was Yuki!

Yuki heard his gasp, and looked in his direction. Their eyes met, and how had Kyou never noticed the beautiful shade of lavender that his eyes were before? Kyou found himself moving towards those eyes without conscious thought. His body moved of his own accord. He was locked in his gaze.

He finally was only a few feet in front of him.

'Kyou.' His name was spoken and the spell was broken. (NOTE)

'Wha. . . . what was all that about before?!' Now that he remembered his reason for coming to find Yuki he was angry! He waited but Yuki wasn't talking! He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought his face up to him.

'Well!? What were you thinking?!'

But still Yuki wasn't saying anything! He was just staring at him with those beautiful lavender eyes.

'Tell me what you meant!'

Yuki suddenly grabbed his hand that was holding the fabric of his shirt, and grasped it so hard that he let go. He then put both his arms on his shoulders and pushed him backward. Kyou's back met with the bark of a tree, and he closed his eyes from the impact.

'Wha-?' His eyes opened and he saw Yuki's face underneath the luminous moonlight. It made him practically glow. It made him look like he was shining with some inner light.

And then Yuki kissed him.

It wasn't some peck but a long sensuous kiss. Yuki moved his arms from his shoulders and moved them to either side of his head.

'I told you, you stupid cat. I love you.'

**FINISHED!!!!**

**Whew! That was longer than my usual chapters, and I had planned on stopping but I just couldn't! ^-^**

**NOTE-lol, get it? Cat's pride? As in the name for a lion's herd? Lol. Oh I enjoy corny jokes waay too much.**

**NOTE-yay, it rhymed! Ima poet and I didn't even know it!**

**REVIEWS PWEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Yuki was up in his room later that night. He sighed and tossed and turned in his bed, but he couldn't get to sleep! He gave up, turned on the light and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. That was the most his poor culinary skills could conjure up. He stretched and got the kinks out of his neck. The house was quiet and dark, no one there but himself.

He entered the kitchen and searched the cabinets until he found his cup. And it was _his _cup. Every time he ever got a drink it was with this glass. It had a chip on its side but that was okay. Everyone also knew that it was his cup too. They wouldn't touch it for fear of a beat down. They didn't understand the precious bond between a man and his cup, but that was okay they didn't have too. Just as long as they knew not too touch what was his. Anything at all that was his. (NOTE)

Or at least what he wished to be his.

Damn that cat.

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

_Kyou stood there for the longest time underneath Yuki's strong arms, but he wasn't moving. Yuki took this as a good sign. At last Yuki finally dared to open his eyes. He inched one open and then the other, very, very slowly._

_Kyou's eyes were wide with shock. Oh, that explained why there was no resistance. He was frozen in shock. Well, Yuki wasn't going to complain, or look a gift horse in the mouth. Taking advantage of the motionless neko, he took another step forward. No there was no space between he and Kyou. Just their clothes and a mountain of memories. Yuki's arms were raised high above Kyou's head resting on the tree, which the cat was leaning against heavily. He could feel the roughness of the bark and ached for something softer._

_He brought his arms downs and tentatively reached with his hand to touch Kyou's face. His fingertips brushed the smooth, warm tan skin, and he couldn't restrain himself. He cupped Kyou's cheek briefly, and he saw Kyou's eyes flutter shut, before he brought his around to the back of Kyou's neck, curling his fingers around the strands, forcing them closer. In this same instant he took his legs and put it between Kyou's legs, and he gasped. He broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath._

_Yuki said his name._

'_Kyou.'_

_It was barely a whisper._

_But it was enough._

_Kyou looked into his eyes and they flared up with anger. If anything they seemed to glow an ever brighter crimson._

'_Yuki.'_

_He spoke his name! Even if it was spoken in anger, he didn't care. To have his name pass through the lips that he had just kissed was more than he could have asked for. He rarely ever heard himself referred to as Yuki. It was always damn rat. He was so happy._

_Then the fist smashed into his face._

_The first time that he was ever caught off guard was by the person he had just kissed. Heh. Irony. If it didn't occur in his daily life it wouldn't be normal._

_Yuki fell onto his back, hard. He winced. He was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow. He raised his eyes, and looked at Kyou._

_His cheeks were dusted with pink. A blush? Anger? It was indiscernible. His eyes were intense, if looks could kill…_

_The woods were black silhouettes in the light of the full moon. His lips were slightly wet. But unlike stories he had read were not swollen, or even seemed as if they had just been kissed. Hmm. He would have to remedy that soon. Kyou ran his arm across his mouth as if to erase Yuki's kisses. As if he wanted to erase the very memory of it. _

_He didn't say anything as he ran off into the night._

_**FLASHBACK END!!!**_

SLAM!!

Yuki looked up startled as the kitchen door slammed shut.

Haru stood in the doorway.

Yuki looked away disappointed.

'Well, don't look so happy.'

'What are you doing here Haru?'

'What are _you_ doing here?'

Yuki sighed, 'I live here.'

'I know that. I mean what are you doing here when you are supposed to be at the main house.'

'I didn't feel like staying, and now that the gates to the estate are closed, I won't be able to go back for the first three days of New Years. And after that I will have no reason to.'

'Akito is gonna be pissed.'

'So what are you doing here?'

'Well, I saw something interesting.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. You want to hear about it.'

'No, I really don't.'

'It's a good story.'

'I'm going to bed. If you need to you can crash here. Just use the guest room.'

'You sure?'

Yuki started to head up to the stairs.

'Good night, Haru.'

'It's about a cat and a mouse.'

Yuki stopped mid step, eyes widening. He put his foot back down, and turned to face Haru.

'Maybe I could use a story after all.'

'Well, you see a while ago, a cat was looking for a certain rat. The cat and the rat would always fight, the cat usually the one to initiate the fights, so this was no surprise. But this time was different. This time the cat seemed angrier than usually. And so when the cat found out where the rat was from the tiger, the cow was interested. The cow followed the cat down a road into the woods. And then he saw something interesting.'

Yuki was silently fuming. Did they have to continue with Haru's re-enactment of what he saw in, children's story form?

Haru was sitting at the counter on a bar stool. He had taken off his white over coat a long time ago. He put his head in hands, and leaned forward on his black cloth covered elbows. He had a strange smile on his face.

'Do you want to know what the rat saw Yuki?'

'I haven't the slightest.'

'The cow saw the rat kiss the cat.'

There it was. Out in the open. Someone knew. Someone knew! Now he could never make Kyou his! (NOTE).

'What do you think of the story Yuki?'

'I think that is a highly unbelievable story.'

'Really, how so?'

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him.

'As in, if you were to tell another person about this story it could mean, really big trouble for you. Along with a whole bunch of hurt. You don't want that.'

He leaned in closer.

'So I wouldn't go telling anybody else.'

Haru looked amused. Well, as amused as Haru could look. He always seemed to have this mellow, relaxed look on his face. Except for when he went black. Then it was all anger.

'You misunderstand me Yuki. I just wanted to hear your opinion.'

Yuki looked relieved and let a breath that he wasn't aware that he had been holding.

'Really?'

'Yes. I was just curious as to what happened. Last time I checked you and Kyou were sworn enemies. What changed?'

'I really don't think anything has changed.'

Haru gave him a skeptical look.

'It's true. I think I have always been a little bit in love with him.'

Yuki told Haru about their meeting. Just leaving out the Akito part. Actually he skimmed over a lot of the details, summarizing it into a chance meeting where Yuki was crying and Kyou telling him not to. The real version was much better, but a lot of it was private, and he felt as if he shared it it would lose some of its preciousness.

'Well, what do you know?'

'Yeah it's crazy.'

'Do you love him?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Interesting. . . Are you sure?'

'What?'

'I mean, you have never liked anyone else before. How do you know this is love?'

'I just do Haru. It's like whenever I close my eyes he is there.'

'Some might call that obsession.' Haru muttered. But Yuki just smiled.

'Maybe. I am obsessed and in love with that baka neko. I have never loved anyone like that. I haven't even kissed another.'

'What? Not even a mother's peck on the cheek.'

_What are you doing Akito sama is waiting! She slapped him hard across the cheek._

'Not really.'

'Hmmm.'

Haru looked contemplative, and then suddenly leaned forward and kissed Yuki on the lips! He immediately pulled back.

'What the hell!'

'So was it different?'

'What!? Haru?! Why did you do that!?'

'Now you know.'

'Know what!?'

'Well, you said you had never kissed another, right? You say you love Kyou, but you would have never given yourself to kiss someone else. So would you know for sure? Now you do. You looked horrified and disgusted just now when I did that. And thought I should be offended I won't be. Because it shows that you truly love Kyou.'

'…'

'I just did you a favor Yuki.'

'So, I really do love Kyou?'

'Yes, I confirmed it for you.'

Yuki got up and picked a pan up from the stone. Good weight, nice shine. Oooh, and it had Teflon, nice.

WHACK!

He hit Haru across the face with it.

'I already knew I loved Kyou! I didn't need you to kiss me!'

'Itai. Alright, alright.' He got up and brushed himself off.

'I'm going to bed. Night Yuki.'

Yuki shook his head in wonderment. He had a crazy family. An even crazier life. He finished his glass of water, and put _his _cup in the sink. He walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he saw how tired he looked. Deep circles under his eyes, they clashed horribly with his too pale skin. He sighed and splashed some water onto his face to wash it. It didn't help.

On the way to his room he noticed the door to Kyou's room was closed. It was open when he went downstairs earlier. Looks like Kyou snuck back in. Did he want to avoid him so badly? Yes, he supposed he would.

He went up to his door and raised a hand to knock. He was about to rap lightly on the wood, but stopped millimeters from it when he heard a sound from inside. He stilled completely then leaned in a little closer and put his ear to the door.

It was Kyou and he was . . .

He was crying?

Was he really that scared of him, that disgusted? He bit his finger in contemplation. He was his cousin. His male cousin. And to suddenly blurt out a love confession had to have been a major shock. He winced. Jumping Kyou in the woods certainly hadn't contributed to a solution either. But he couldn't help himself! Kyou had been right there! Right there in front of him. And he had lost control.

Maybe Kyou had a right to be afraid of him. Kyou wanted to keep his distance; he had probably been horrified, and only wanted Yuki to be anywhere but around him. Yuki loved Kyou. He didn't want him to scare him; he didn't want Kyou to shy away from him. But it seemed as if there was no helping it.

His original plan had been to pursue Kyou, to chase him down until he got an answer. Some sort of recognition. He wanted Yuki to see him, not the rat. Not an enemy, but a friend. He had never considered the way Kyou had felt.

Well, he had. But only about how Kyou felt about him. He had acted selfishly. Not thinking about how his actions would make Kyou feel. He had hurt him. And even though he had only just realized his feelings, it didn't change the fact that he couldn't hurt he person he loved, in any shape or form.

He was the worst kind of person, not thinking about his actions and carelessly plowing forward. Not caring about who got hurt.

So he wouldn't hurt him anymore. He backed slowly away from the door and slinked into the shadows of the hallway. He wouldn't chase Kyou anymore.

**FINISHED!!!!**

**YAY!! I know I am bad. Wait till next chapter. That's when I become evil. Muwahahaha!**

**NOTE-Oh, Yuki. Kyou is already yours. Lol.**

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating for a bit. I have been busy with getting ready for college. I GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP!!! Whoo. First day tomorrow. Kind of nervous. But Excited. Okay enough rambling, on with the show!!

You know the drill.

DISCLAIMER: The Author does not own Fruits basket!!!!

Chapter 11

Kyou wiped angrily at the hot tears cascading down his face. UGH! He hated to cry, it was just like he was producing his own rain. He told himself that he wouldn't ever cry again. He had promised himself! But now he was breaking his own promise! He hated this! He hated himself, and he hated the one who was causing him to feel this way.

Damn Yuki.

Damn him for making him feel something. For letting him feel something other than apathy, or anger. He had let someone in for a space of a second and they swoop down and crush his hopes.

He would never let anyone in again. Ever.

_**FLASHBACK!!!!**_

_Kyou ran away._

_He ran through the woods, and he didn't look back. His legs kept moving forward, despite wanting to turn around. Despite wanting to turn his head and look back. Despite wanting to run in the opposite direction, straight into Yuki's waiting arms._

_Despite all this he ran._

_Branches hit him and roots tripped him up. A particularly low branch caught him off guard and caught him on the forehead. He looked up a second later to stare at the night sky, realizing that he had blacked out for a minute._

_He sat up slowly and rubbed his aching head. Ow. That hurt._

_He was out of breath. That meant he had run a far distance considering what great shape he was in. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. He saw some lights in the distance and headed towards them. Better than nothing he supposed._

_He reached the lights of the city as the fireworks started to go off. _

_Happy New Years._

_He saw many people out and about. Not a surprise really. It was a big holiday and no one wanted to go to bed just yet. He saw little kids with parents, friends with friends, and lovers with their counterparts. They all looked so happy. Pointing at the sky and laughing together with one another. It painted a most perfect picture._

_It was so stupid. _

_All that laughter would fade away as the light overtook the darkness with the rising of the sun. All the fun everyone had would start to effect them as the hangover kicked in. And reality would start to kick in._

_He walked along the streets, and aimed to go nowhere. Maybe he would pull a Haru and get lost for a while. Sometimes it was good to have no one know where you are. Not even yourself._

_He found himself at a local coffe shop. It was fairly deserted, not the norm for this time of this particular night. He found an empty booth in a corner and slid himself into the soft seat. A waitress appeared promptly._

'_What can I get you, sir?'_

_She was a happy perky, twenty year old. And she smiled at him so kindly that he had to smile in return. His face muscles felt weird, as if he weren't used to using them in such a manner often. _

' _Just a coffe thanks.'_

'_No cream or sugar?'_

'_Black is fine thanks.'_

_The girl ran off to get his drink, and Kyou looked out the window. His breath was fogging up the glass and making it hard to look out the pane. He used his sleeve to wipe up most of it, but left a little behind._

I told you, you stupid cat. I love you.

_He used his finger to draw a circle in the condensation. Then a larger one below it. He put to smaller ovals on the first one and then added a curly tail. He finished the face with large eyes and for some reason made them look sad. The condensation gathered on the drawing of the mouse that Kyou made, and dribbled out of one of the creatures eyes._

'_Aww. You made it look like its crying.' The waitress set his coffee down on the table._

'_Thanks,' he grumbled looking anywhere but at her. He looked up in surprise when the waitress slid into the seat across from him and placed her head in hand to lean against._

'_Umm. What are you doing?'_

'_Well, I don't usually do this, but there is no one in here and I am about to leave.'_

'_Okay?'_

_She reached her hand across the table. He took it hesitantly took it and shook it._

'_I'm Aeist.'_

'_Kyou.'_

'_Alright, now that we have introduced ourselves, let me ask. What's wrong.'_

'_Huh?' The girl was twisting her blond ponytail in her finger, and was looking at him intently._

'_I said what is wrong.?'_

'_Nothing's wrong.'_

'_Oh, please,' She rolled her eyes. 'You have been looking really down ever since you came into here.'_

'_So? Its none of your business.'_

'_I know its not. And I am really trying not to be nosey. But you just seem so sad. Maybe it would help if you talked to someone.'_

'_Are you usually this forward?'_

'_No. Now spill.'_

'_Are you usually this stubborn?'_

'_Yes.'_

_Kyou sighed. What was the point? Its not as if she could really understand what he was going through. She seemed so happy and that so did not fit his mood right now. Really, was anyone this perky and all happy-fluffy-fluffy naturally?_

'_You're doing it again.'_

_Her voice brought him out of his musings._

'_What?'_

'_You're doing the depressed puppy look again.'_

_Kyou got a disturbing mental image of Shigure doing the puppy eyes. He shuddered._

'_You aren't going to leave me alone are you?'_

'_Not unless you want me to. Would you like me to leave?'_

_He didn't answer for a while. She sensed this as a no, and started to slide out of the booth. He grabbed her wrist to stop her._

'_Wait.'_

_She looked at him expectedly._

'_I am confused.'_

_She sat back down and leaned against her hand again._

'_So. What in particular are you confused about?'_

'_Lots of things.'_

'_That's not very specific.'_

'_I know.' He took a deep breath to prepare himself. This was going to be the first time that he had ever admitted this outloud and he was a little scared. Saying it in his head, he was able to deny it outloiud if he so chose. Those days were over._

'_Well, I just discovered I am gay.'_

'_Is that it?'_

'_What do you mean, is that it? I just told you the biggest secret in my life!'_

'_I already knew you were gay.'_

'_What? How?'_

'_Gaydar.'_

_Kyou just stared at her. And stared. Finally she broke out laughing._

'_I'm kidding. I did know though. The moment you walked in.'_

'_How! How did you know!' If he knew how he was acting that was gay then maybe he could avoid it._

'_Oh, it wasn't anything someone could normally notice. My brother is gay, and I guess from just hanging around him for a long time I just notice when someone is gay. That's all.'_

'_Oh.'_

_Kyou thought for a while. Should he tell her about the rest of it? He decided to take the plunge._

'_I am in love with my cousin.'_

_She looked a little more slightly surprised at that. She messed with her nails and bit her lip._

'_Well. Does he love you back?'_

_That surprised him. No judgement? No accusations?_

'_Well, uh. He kinda kissed me tonight, and yeah, told me that he loved me.'_

'_Then whats the problem?'_

'_B-but were cousins!'_

'_So? Adam and Eve's kids had to marry someone. Sisters probably married brothers.'_

'_But-'_

'_Go to him. Go find him and tell him you love him. Before its too late.'_

_Kyou got up pretty quickly and started towards the door._

'_Thanks Aeist.'_

_She smiled at him._

'_No prob.'_

_He was halfway out the door when he realized that he forgot to pay her._

'_Sorry I didn't give you my-'_

_There wasn't anyone in the booth. He looked around the diner quickly, but no one was in there. In fact he finally noticed that the lights weren't on. It was only illuminated by the street lights and the stars. He walked outside and looked at the building, it wasn't in the best of shape. Why had he come in there in the first place. In fact there was a closed sign boarded over the door._

_He shook his head. Whatever had happened it had helped him tremendously. _

'_Thanks again, Aeist.' He whispered. Then he ran all the way back to Shigure's house._

_**SCENE CHANGE!!! BUT STILL FLASHBACK!!!**_

_He was out of breath, his chest heaving in and out. He was almost to Shigure's house, and to Yuki!! He couldn't wait! He figured that Yuki would be in bed, so he would go up the side of the house and through his window just to surprise him!_

_He went up to the side of the home he shared with the mouse and started to climb up the side using the vines that crawled up the wall. He had put a foot on the vines nearest to the ground when he noticed the kitchen light on._

_Hmm? He must have not been able to sleep._

_He basically skipped to the back door he was so happy at being able to see Yuki and to tell him how he really felt!_

_He went to open the door and looked through the screen door and-_

_He fell backwards from shock._

_Yuki. . . ._

_Was . . . _

_Kissing. . . . _

_Haru. . . . . ?_

_What?_

_He got up and looked again. He turned away just as quickly._

_His eyes weren't lying. Yuki was kissing Haru._

_He stumbled down the steps in a haze, and quickly got onto the roof. He paced back and forth and back and forth. His thinking place wasn't helping him at all._

_He went into his room and covered himself with his blanket and curled into a little ball. He wanted to become as small as possible. Because that is about how he felt at the moment. He felt like a grain of sand. A speck of dirt. Something that was so small that it didn't matter if it exisisted or not._

_He thought Yuki loved him. He had kissed him. And last time he checked kissing was something you reserved soley for people you loved. Not something you just gave to anyone, especially after a love confession only a few hours earlier!_

_Hot tears burned his eyes and they flowed down his cheeks. He tried to stifle his sobs, but ultimately he was unable to. His cries were wrentched from his throat and gave voice to his sorrows. He cried for a long time, until he fell asleep with dried tears crusted to his face._

_**FLASHBACK END!!!!**_

So here he was now. It was the morning and the sun was shinning brightly. It didn't match his mood. He slowly stretched, and made his way to the bathroom. He passed Yuki in the hallway but didn't even look at him. He didn't deserve a passing glance.

He thought Yuki would have said something to him. Anything at all! But he was silent. At breakfast they didn't say a word to each other. When Tohru came back home they still didn't talk. Even when Tohru worried over them. Even when Shigure asked if something happened they both mutely shook his head.

They didn't speak for a month after that.

**Yay! Next chapter done!**

**Eh kinda ended on a crappy note. Alls wells**

**Okay , I swore I would never do it, but alas I did. I made an OC. But I needed her for the story to progress.**

**Kyou was confused and needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't talk to any of his family. And Tohru, in his mind, didn't need the troubles, because she worries too much anyway. And he doesn't really have any other friends. (sad). So I created Aeist to fill the part of the character to help Kyou out of his confused state.**

**Sorry for the long note!**

**REVEIWS PWEASE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys!!! Otay here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer-Author does not own Fruits Basket!!!!!

Chapter 12

Things were tense in Shigure's household. The atmosphere could be cut with a knife it was so tight. It was silent for the most part. The occasional comment by a worried Tohru was the only thing said in the household these days. It was the end of January and things had not much changed since the morning after New Years. Shigure and Tohru couldn't figure out what was wrong. Both boys had fallen into a zombie like state. Yuki was still polite and as perfect as ever, but something seemed a little off. Almost as if he was acting. Kyou was the same in a sense. He would still have a permanent scowl etched across his face but he lacked any passion or spark that would usually light up his eyes.

They both seemed deflated. As if they had nothing to live for. Not that they seemed suicidal or anything, but depressed they may as well have been. Their eyes were dull, and Shigure hadn't seen them smile in a while. It was certainly strange. Especially since their moods seemed to correspond with one another's. This piqued his interest as a curious author. Some might even suggest he should be the cat for all the curiosity that he possessed. Hehe, cat jokes. He wanted to found out what had happened, and by golly he would. He just hoped he wouldn't get killed in the process.

**SCENE CHANGE!!!**

Kyou and Yuki were walking Tohru to school. Well, actually, Yuki was walking Tohru to school. Kyou was jumping from tree to tree behind them. His reason? He didn't want to smell like a rat. Tohru was worried about them, even though Kyou's comment had been progress. It was the first form of communication between the two boys for a while. And even though both boys appeared to be fighting, she couldn't sense that either of them was truly mad.

Well Kyou was mad. He seemed so angry, not just at Yuki, but at the world, that he had drawn into himself. Even more than when he first showed up.

Yuki was not angry. Not in the slightest he seemed to her. All she could get from him was this tremendous sadness and a feeling of loss.

She was worried about her boys.

Meanwhile Shigure was at home. And in his office he was very hard at work. It was true! Work consisted of reporting and gathering information. He was researching!! Just not for his books. He was researching his adorable little cousins. Oh he so loved drama. And there seemed to be plenty of drama in this house. He just had to find the source.

Well obviously it was coming from Yuki and Kyou, but still he didn't know where it actually came from or when it started. He tried to search his memories for when the unusual behavior began. It seemed to him it had started around December. Really around the time that Kyou had come home sick with Yuki carrying him.

Maybe Kyou's pride was hurt. Then again he was always being beat by Yuki, so it couldn't be that. Still, to be carried by your 'enemy' could be considered a taboo. He didn't think Kyou could have possibly appreciated it. Maybe it had nothing to do with that.

Yuki had been teasing Kyou more lately. Usually it was Kyou who would initiate the fights, mostly with little or no prodding from Yuki. But as of late Yuki had been pushing Kyou's buttons and trying to get under his skin. Everyone knew what a bad temper the cat possessed, why anyone would purposely try to open that Pandora's Box he couldn't fathom.

Unless they wanted more communication. Kyou rarely looked at Yuki, let alone talked to him. Save for the fights he would start up. So other than a few fists thrown the boys didn't really talk to each other. Why would Yuki want that to start up all of a sudden?

It was very out of character for him.

And for a while both had seemed to be getting closer, or at the very least, more tolerable of each other. It was very enjoyable to not have his house destroyed he thought nostalgically. But it didn't feel right in the least.

He liked the constant bickering, the laughing and shouting of his younger cousins. And even though he didn't show it often if ever, he loved them all, and wanted them to be happy.

He was sitting there, deep in his musings, when he felt a presence behind him. He stiffened immediately and turned around slowly.

'Hey Shigure.'

'EEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!' Shigure let out the most girly scream ever. It was even more girly than when Momiji squealed.

Haru looked at him questionley before taking a seat and closing his eyes. He was still in his school uniform and, Shigure checked the clock, yes, it was only 9:00. Haru was skipping. He didn't feel a need to reprimand him though. Not his kid, not his problem. Besides he could remember the days when he skipped out on school. Actually those far outnumbered the days that he had actually attended.

'So Haru, what's up?

Haru cracked open one eye and glanced towards the ceiling.

'Apparently your roof, otherwise we would be covered in debris, and most likely dead.'

'Hardy har har.'

Haru slightly smiled.

'So what's wrong?'

'Who said anything was wrong?'

'Intuition, my dear boy, intuition!'

Haru looked at him like he was nuts. Shigure chuckled sheepishly.

'That and Hatori told me you and Rin broke up.'

'Ah.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't be. Happens all the time.'

It was silent for a few moments.

'Ne, Haru?'

'Hmm?'

'Did you notice anything off about Yuki and Kyou New Year's night?'

Haru didn't answer before thinking it over. What should he say? Obviously Yuki never got Kyou after that night. Apparently it backfired, if the current non-speaking situation was anything to go by.

'Why?'

Shigure smiled. Haru knew something, otherwise he would've just said no.

'I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me.'

'Why should I?'

'It's a matter of life and death!' he declared dramatically.

Haru looked at him with skepticism.

'Okay maybe it's not about life and death but it is about the well being of my family. And even if you can't tell you and the rest of the family is important to me.'

Haru seemed to consider this. On one side he shouldn't tell because even though Yuki hadn't told him this secret he had still promised to not tell anyone. But on the other hand he cared for Yuki deeply. He was his first love, and even though he didn't love him in that way anymore he was still a person he looked up to and respected. And because of this he was concerned for his happiness. Yuki was not happy right now.

'If I tell you, you are not allowed to tell anyone else.'

'Okay, I won't tell.'

'That means especially Akito.'

'Oh I'm offended Haru! As if I would do something so low.'

'Cut the crap. Everyone knows you're Akito's dog. And yes I could believe you would do something so low. If I recall correctly you were the one who spilled the beans about me and Rin.'

'Shigure really did look contrite. He stared into the distance and looked regretful.

'I swear Haru. I don't go back on my word.'

Haru seemed to take this as sincere.

'Fine. Yuki is in love with Kyou.'

The coffee that Shigure was sipping upon sprayed forth from his lips in a protest of what he had just heard.

'Say what!?'

About an hour later Haru had explained the whole scenario to Shigure and both agreed on one thing. Both of the boys were miserable. Both of them could see that Yuki clearly loved Kyou. And even though the cat was hard to read, there were some definite feelings for the rat going on there.

'We have to get them together.'

'Yeah.'

'How are we gonna do this?'

Just then the kitchen door opened revealing Tohru.

'Ah, hello Haru!'

'Hello Tohru.'

'Ah Shigure let me change out of my clothes real quick and I'll get started on dinner.'

The girl ran up the stairs as Shigure and Haru leaned conspiratorially towards each other again.

'I think I have a plan, meet back here Sunday in two weeks.' Shigure whispered.

'But isn't that-'

'Yeah. Just don't be late.'

'Got it.'

**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!**

Yuki was getting ready to leave the school. He had his bag packed up, and he had finished picking up after everyone in the student council. He could leave now.

But he was reluctant to. Tohru had already gone home, Momiji chattering beside her. And he hadn't seen Haru all day, who knew where that boy was? So it would leave only him and Kyou to walk home. He looked out the window. Kyou was still doing track.

Should he wait for him?

He thought of the awkwardness, but truthfully he didn't seem to care about that too much anymore. Everyone could see that there was something wrong between him and Kyou. No the real truth is that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself on the way home if it was just him and Kyou walking home together. His arms ached to wrap themselves around the older boy. But he had to show restraint, and keep his promise of leaving Kyou alone. And in order to do that he had to remove himself from temptations path.

So he picked up his books and started towards home.

**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!**

Kyou was getting out of the shower in the locker room, and had a towel draped around his hips. His orange hair was plastered to his head and dripping down his neck. He went to his locker and opened it up, rummaging through searching for his clothes.

'Looking for these runt?'

Kyou grimaced. In friont of him stood three boys from the track team. All of them were older than him, and bigger. They had been constantly picking at him because he could kick their ass out on the track. In fact each of them had tried to beat him up before separately. Seems like the Neanderthals had finally grown brains and teamed up to take him down.

'What? Your gut get so big you have to steal my clothes to cover it up?'

'I have a six pack!'

'Really? Couldn't tell from the way you were running out in practice today.'

'Why you little-!'

The main culprit let his two lackeys come at him fists swinging, but he had them on the ground in less than two seconds.

'Then again I was so far ahead of you that I couldn't properly see you.'

'Shut up!'

This time he came after Kyou himself. Kyou easily dogded his fists. He was a much better fighter than he had anticipated, he thought with sweat dripping down his face. Suddenly he felt to arms grab him from behind.

'What the-'

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he got punched rather hard in the face. His lip was completely split and had blood dribbling down his chin. He lolled his head around trying to focus his eyes.

'Well, well. Looks like the kid can't really fight at all can he.'

That's because you gained up on me! He thought angrily.

'I say we teach him a lesson.' One of the lackeys suggested eagerly.

The main guy seemed to consider this. His face twisted into a sneer. His blue eyes were sparkling with a mischieviousness that promised pain.

'That actually sounds like a good plan.'

He stepped towards Kyou whose arms were each held by the two lackeys. His feet were dangling and he glared up at the bully.

'Set him down, I wanna see something.'

They did as they were told, just like the mindless punks that they were.

The tallest boy bent down on his knees to get on eye level with Kyou. He suddenly grabbed his face and forcefully turned it so that he could look at Kyou. He ran his finger acriss his stinging lip, and then suddenly leaned in and kissed him!

He immediately pulled away and glared up at the boy.

'What the hell was that for?'

'When I was younger my mommy said the bst cure was a kiss to the hurt.' He smirked.

'I wanna hurt you.' Then Kyou spat at him.

He got backhanded across the face for that.

'You are gonna pay for that Sohma! Hold him down!'

The other two boys immediately took positions at his feet and arms and forced him to lie down. The main boy came and stood over him and then crawled on top of Kyou.

'I am gonna make sure you never forget this.'

He started to undo his belt.

Kyou's eyes widened.

_You will never be able to forget this, I will make sure of it._

'NO!!!'

The older boy on top of him leaned in closer and closer, laughing the whole time. Suddenly he stiffened and collapsed on top of him.

Kyou looked up and saw Yuki standing over them.

'What do you think you are doing?'

The venom in his voice could have killed a man with one bite.

All three boys immediately stood up and started to spout out exscuses. One of them even tried to help Kyou up. But he quickly found his hand in a death grip. It was being squeezed so tightly that you could hear the bones cracking.

'Get your filthy hands off of him.' (NOTE)

They all quickly backed towards the wall, and towards the exit.

'Get out of here. You had better count yourselves lucky that I don't kill you. But as the student body president I will be sure you never step foot inside this school again. Now, GET OUT OF HERE!!!'

The three ran out of there so fast it took you a second to realize that they weren't there anymore.

Kyou looked up at Yuki and saw the face of a warrior. He looked so majestic standing there. And he ahd been so horrible to him! And still he came to his rescue. If he hadn't come he would have been. . .

He would have been. . . .

He felt a soft finger on his face. He glanced up and saw a tear dangling from Yuki's fingertip. Was that his? He hastily rubbed at his face and discovered to his horror that he was crying. Not a few even! A lot were pouring from his eyes.

'I'm not crying.'

Yuki knelt down and sat in front of Kyou.

'I know.'

More tears ran down his face. He scrunched up his eyes in an effort to stop them from escaping the confines of his anguish.

'I'm not crying.'

Yuki leaned a little closer towards him. They were looking each other in the eye now.

'I know.' Understanding laced his words.

Kyou could see himself reflected in Yuki's eyes. Eyes he could barely look at they were so noble, he felt like a peasent compared to him.

'I'm not crying.'

Yuki wrapped his arms around the trembling Kyou and squeezed tightly, as if he would never let him go.

'I know.' He whispered.

**Aaaaannnnndddd Cut!!!**

**Otay, chapter finished.**

**NOTE-I realized after reading that, that I was channeling a little bit of my inner Haku there. You know from Naruto. When Gato was reaching his hand towards Zabuza. Yeah, I imagined Yuki had the exact same voice.**

**Okay this is kinda semi important. I have a question and I want you guy's opinions. Otay?**

**Who should I pair up Haru with?**

**Rin-Typical pairing **

**Or**

**Shigure-Non-Typical Pairing.**

**I would really appreciate some feedback! Think about this please. I let you know who wins in a few chapters.**

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Peoples!!

Disclaimer- The author does not own Fruits Basket!!!!!

Chapter 13

Kyou and Yuki were in Kyou's room. After Yuki had found Kyou in the locker room at school he had walked him home. Kyou was still shaking and so Yuki had ordered him to take a shower while he made him something to eat.

He went down to the kitchen when he heard the water turn on. Strangely there seemed to be no one in the kitchen. That was weird; it was usually the center of life in the household. He looked around until he found a note on the fridge. Apparently Miss Honda and Shigure were out buying some things. They left at six, so that would give Kyou a few hours to get himself back to normal.

He and Yuki had talked at length about what they should do about the three culprits. Yuki wanted to go the police immediately and see their butts thrown in jail. But Kyou had shaken his head.

'No. Don't worry about it. I just want to forget.'

'But don't you want to see them punished?!'

'You said you were gonna get them kicked out of school right?'

'Yes, but-'

'It's okay. I feel safe now.'

So Yuki had let the matter go. Well, scratch that, he had let the matter go, as far as Kyou was concerned. He wouldn't let Kyou live through that ever again, and he was going to protect him, no matter what. But he would also be getting a little revenge on the miscreants who had dared to touch what was his! (Yes, Yuki, we know, Kyou-chan is yours.) He was just going to pay them a little visit one day soon. He had access to student's record as the president; he would just find them and give them a beating they would never forget.

He looked through the cabinets looking for something to make that wouldn't cause him to burn down the house. Aha! He had found some soup! Real soup and not ramen! He put the meal in the microwave to warm up when he heard the bathroom door open.

Yuki heard Kyou come down the stairs and set a place at the table for him. He was just done making a place for himself, and was reaching for **his** cup, when Kyou walked into the kitchen. He looked up and got caught in a crimson gaze. He accidentally dropped his cup, and mumbling went to reach it. Kyou cocked his head to the side inquisitively, and bent down to help Yuki clean up the mess.

Yuki was furiously trying to will the blush that covered his face to go away. He looked up again and took in the others pure beauty.

His hair was wet and dripping down his neck. He was wearing no shirt, so Yuki could see the smooth tan expanse of his chest, back, and stomach, which of course, from constant training, was a perfect six pack. He wore only a pair of blue draw sting pajama pants, with water droplets still clinging to his skin, as if he didn't bother to properly dry himself.

He was beautiful.

'Yuki?'

He was broken out of his trance by Kyou's voice.

'Yeah?'

'Are you okay?'

The boy was attacked earlier in the day and he wanted to know if he was okay? His priorities were really not in order at all.

'Yeah. Come on I made you dinner.'

Kyou grimaced, 'Should I be afraid?'

'Shut up, you baka neko. Its instant soup.'

'You sure? Last time you got me ramen.'

'Yes!'

Both boys sat down at the table and started their meal. There wasn't any talk, but it wasn't like it had been before. The past month was full of awkwardness, tension, and stress. But now it was much more relaxed. The atmosphere was warm; some would even call it companionable. After they were done Yuki picked up his dishes and took them to the sink.

'Why do you keep doing this?'

'I told you before that I care for you. I love you.'

Kyou looked down at the table and stared at it hard.

'Then why wouldn't you look at me?'

He said this in such a small hurt voice that Yuki was shocked. Kyou noticed that Yuki was avoiding him? He thought he was the only one who was hurting. He turned around and put his arms on the counter.

'I thought that was what you wanted!'

Kyou looked up at him and then looked down again.

'I did.'

Something broke in Yuki's heart.

'But then. . . '

Yuki's heart started to lift up with those two words.

'I couldn't stop it. You were always there. The day we skipped school. When you helped me when I was sick that one time. At the main house when you told me you loved me. When I found you in the woods. You were always there! And I got used to it. I got so used to constantly seeing you there that when you were gone I would think about you. Even at night I would dream about you. So after I ran away from you that night I was confused. I didn't think that being loved was possible. Not for the cat! And you are so perfect, and noble, and beautiful, it was like my mind couldn't process any reason why you would spare a second glance at me.'

Yuki shook his head at the cat and his own stupidity. Both had looked at each other with adoration, and felt that the other was unattainable. How foolish they were.

'And then I came home later that night after talking to. . . .a friend. She helped me realize what I was denying to myself. I was coming here to tell you. . . but then I saw you and Haru.'

Kyou grew silent and waited expectantly as if waiting for Yuki to fill in the blanks.

'And. . . ?'

'I saw you two kissing!'

Kyou grew angry at the memory of that night all over again.

'How could you do that?! Huh?! The same night that you had kissed me. Held me! Told me that you loved me! Then in come here and you are kissing Haru! I thought I meant something to you! I thought that we could..! That we could have been. . '

Kyou looked close to tears, and for someone had sworn not to cry, and hadn't for the past eleven years he sure was doing it a lot these past two months. Yuki hated it.

He hated seeing those eyes fill up with tears. Hated knowing he was the cause for his love's anguish. He didn't want to see him cry ever again. He swore he wouldn't ever let him cry again.

'Kyou. . . '

'WHAT!'

'Me and Haru weren't kissing.'

'Really?! It sure seemed like it from my point of view!'

'No, we were. Actually Haru kissed me, but it was only for a second. And it was only to prove a point!'

'What point did he have to prove to you that he kissed you!?'

'He wanted to prove to me that I really loved you!'

Kyou was silent for a long time, thinking it over. Finally. . .

'How the hell did it prove anything!?'

'I don't know either! It's Haru for cheese sake!'

'Pfsst.'

'Kyou?'

Kyou was turning red and spontaneously spasming. He wasn't breathing and finally he let it out.

'What the hell! Cheeses sake!!? Muwahahahahahaaha!'

'Don't make fun of my saying.' Yuki muttered darkly.

'Okay, okay . I got it.'

Both boys were silent for a moment.

'Then why did you avoid me for a whole month?'

'I didn't want to make you sad anymore. I heard you crying that night and thought it was because of what I had done in the woods. I didn't even begin to think it was because you saw me and Haru.'

'Yeah, well. . '

Yuki went over to the table and picked up a plate.

'Just help me with the dishes, ne?'

'O-okay.'

Things were silent once again, while the boys washed and dried the dishes, but it was a very different feeling from the one they had while they ate dinner. Things were filled with underlying currents of want. Now that the boys realized their feelings were pure and true, a light bulb had gone off in their heads. They could do whatever they liked.

As in holding hands.

As in hugging one another.

As in kissing.

Kyou was especially aware of their precarious position. Every embrace that had been shared, every kiss that had been shared, had been initiated by Yuki. Kyou glanced subtly to his side. Yuki was frowning in concentration at a particular speck of food that wouldn't come off the plate. Even when his brows were furrowed in concentration Yuki remained a majestic regal being. Yuki started to bite his own lip as he concentrated on the stain. This drew Kyou's eyes to Yuki's lips. They were perfect just like everything about Yuki. They were shaped so perfectly. They were slightly pink, just barely so, as to not contrast too much with his pale ivory skin. And they were the right size as well, plump, but nothing like a girl as they gave off a masculine curve. Kyou wondered what it would be like to kiss them. To feel them on his own lips.

Yuki looked up noticing his intense stare and accidently dropped **his** cup. It shattered on the floor into sharp pieces.

'Oh no your cup!' (NOTE)

Kyou and Yuki both bent down reaching for and picking up the pieces. Kyou's finger ran over a particularly sharp fragment.

'Ouch.'

A droplet of blood welled up and ran down his finger in a red trail. Kyou was about to get up and look for a band aid, when Yuki grabbed his wrist.

'Huh? Yuki?'

Yuki brought his hand close to his face to inspect his wound. He gingerly grasped the injured finger and was looking at it intensely. The blood was still running down his finger and now was on Yuki's hand. Yuki brought it closer to his face and then licked the blood off!

'Y-yuki?'

Yuki continued until he put Kyou's front tip of his finger in his mouth and then lapped up the trail that had run down his wrist.

Kyou was mesmerized. Yuki's tounge was a delicate pink that was darting out of those perfect lips. Kyou was slightly put off. He had wanted to be the initiator! Well he wasn't giving up yet! He was starting to think of this as a battle in his mind, and Kyou was very competitive.

Kyou tore his hand from Yuki's grasp and ignored his hurt look. In that same instant Kyou used both of his hands to take Yuki's face between them and kissed him thouroughly on the mouth. Kyou took advantage of Yuki's surprise, just as Yuki did with Kyou when he first kissed him, and slid his tounge into Yuki's mouth.

It was so warm. It was warm and caused him to feel sensations that he wasn't ever aware existed. Their teeth mashed because Kyou ached to get closer, and he didn't have the patience to wait for Yuki to get nearer. It was his first true kiss in his mind, because they were both aware of their love for each other, and it made it so much sweeter. Kyou knew he was instantly addicted.

Yuki finally snapped out of it, and plunged into the kiss with a renewed fervor. He pushed Kyou's tounge out of his mouth and his into Kyou's warm and waiting mouth. He was running out of breath but if he had to give up breathing in order to maintain the delicious contact he would do so in a heart beat.

But alas all good things have to come to an end it seemed. And this particularly good thing came to an end with the cacophonus noise of Shigure's voice.

'Hey guys we're hooommmmeee!!'

Yuki and Kyou flew apart at mach speed.

'I hate that man.'

Kyou agreed.

Shigure and Tohru came into the kitchen carrying sacks full of groceries. They looked curiously at Kyou and Yuki who were breathing rather heavily. Tohru looked concerned. Shigure just smirked.

'So, guys, what have you been up to?'

'Nothing you dumb dog. Me and the damn rat just got into a fight.'

Tohru seemed to accept this answer, and her mind was secretly a little glad. If Yuki and Kyou had a fist fight then it meant that her boys were back to normal!'

'Okay then well, I am going to bed. Night every body!'

Shigure whistled a tune as walked off.

Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru all looked at one another. Tohru sensed a private atmosphere, so she skipped off to bed as well.

'Want to go to bed Yuki?' Kyou asked with a smirk as he went up the stairs.

Yuki smirked as well, 'Yes, I believe I will.'

**OTAY, THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**NOTE-okay I keep saying Yuki's cup, yes. It is his cup. A special cup. Why does he have a special cup you ask. Well, actually I too, have a special cup. It is **_**my**_** cup. And everyone knows not to touch it. I had that cup at the computer when I was typing the story. I even named it! Its name is Murphy. So I made Yuki a special cup as well. . . . y'all think I am crazy don't you?**

**Anyways…**

**The Who Haru ends up with vote stands as this currently.**

**Shigure-2**

**Rin-1**

**Keep voting! **

**REVIEWS PWEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

HI PEOPLES!!!

Disclaimer- YO! THIS HERE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!

Chapter 14

'Yuki.' Kyou whispered closely to his ear.

Yuki just snuggled deeper into his covers and shut his senses down to all outside interferment. But Kyou was one stubborn cat so he wasn't giving up that easily. He snuck out of Yuki's room and then cleared his throat a few times.

'Oh, Sohma-kun. Good morning! Oh, my who is that in bed with you?'

Yuki shot up so fast that he hit his head on the headboard and started to rapidly gesture and spout out excuses. Yuki was still half asleep.

'M-miss Honda! It's not what it looks like! You see me and Kyou had a fight last night and well, we uh, both got knocked unconscious at the same time and fell onto the bed and. . . . '

Yuki was finally completely awake as he discovered it was Kyou mimicking Tohru. Yuki glared at Kyou who was on the floor rolling around in laughter. He picked up his pillow and threw it at him.

'That wasn't very funny.'

'Yes. Yes it was.'

'Shhh! You're being too loud! What if Shigure or Tohru hear?'

Kyou came back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He wasn't in his pj's anymore and had changed into his favorite pair of camo shorts and a black t-shirt.

'Relax ice princess. Shigure and Tohru left hours ago. I left the house at dawn, so no one saw us.'

Yuki relaxed a little.

'Good.'

Kyou came a little closer and brought his face closer to Yuki's. Kyou then gave him a small peck on the lips. Yuki was extremely surprised. This was about as close intimacy wise that he had gotten to Kyou for about a week.

That night after their little make out session Kyou had snuck into Yuki's room later that night. Yuki was a little shocked to say the least. Yuki had just gotten into the bed and turned off his light when he heard a rapping on his window. He then dragged himself out of his slumber an forced himself to the window. When he pulled back the curtain he jumped because two red eyes were staring back at him.

What was the stupid cat doing out on the roof at this hour?

'Let me in.'

'Okay. Hold on.'

After messing with the locks for a little bit he finally got the glass to open. Kyou landed on his floor silently. And then proceeded to give a Yuki a little hug.

'Can I sleep in here tonight?'

'Uh, s-sure!'

Kyou had a blush across his face and Yuki found it slightly amusing that he would blush after a hug even after they had kissed.

'Come on, I'll go get you a pillow.'

Kyou and Yuki snuggled under the covers, and laid their heads on the pillows facing each other. They just laid there and stared. Neither of them blinked. Their inhales and exhales were so quiet you would almost think that they weren't breathing at all. This went on for a while. And both were extremely content.

'Why did you want to come in here to sleep?'

Kyou grabbed his hand and held it between their chests.

'I missed you.'

Yuki felt that he could never be happier than that moment.

'And also. . .'

Yuki looked away from their conjoined hands to Kyou's eyes.

'. . I was scared still.'

Yuki was going to murder those kids!

'Don't worry about them. They are gone now.'

Kyou's mouth morphed into a small sad smile, and turned his head into the pillow. He mumbled something under his breath.

'What?'

And Yuki wasn't positive but it sounded like, 'It's not them I was worried about.'

'Nothing.'

Yuki used his free hand and reached up to tenderly touch Kyou's face. Kyou's eyes closed of their own accord and he stilled. Yuki then leaned towards Kyou's face and put a gentle kiss on his lips. Kyou's eyes flew open at once and he pulled back. He had paled and had broken out into a cold sweat.

'K-kyou? I' m sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!'

'Y-yeah. It's just-'

Kyou looked anywhere but at Yuki.

'. . . do you mind if we don't kiss for a while.'

Yuki looked at Kyou and his heart broke. Not because he wouldn't get to kiss the one he loved, but because his love felt like he wasn't able to do such a simple token of affection, all thanks to a couple of punks being stupid and sadistic.

'No. It's fine. I'll be here for as long as you need. I would wait for you forever.'

Kyou snuggled back to where he was before, closer to Yuki than to the wall, and grabbed his hand again.

'Thank you.'

And since that night, every time the others went to bed, Kyou would sneak into Yuki's room to sleep. It had been going on for about a week now.

It was a Sunday and those attending school could stay home for a day of rest. Yuki took this to mean literally, seeing as he was still in bed at two o'clock in the afternoon. Kyou on the hand would awake at the crack of dawn to go for an early morning jog. He was still sweaty form all his exercise, Yuki noted, when his arms were wrapped around the slighter boy.

'You need a shower.'

'I already took one! I just didn't have any other clothes to change into.'

'That's very unsanitary.'

'Shut up.'

'You really should have changed into different clothes.'

'I told you I didn't have any. I was at Shisou's house.'

Yuki thought on the kind hearted man named Kazuma. Yuki really didn't much understand the circumstances but knew that Kyou was taken in by the man after Kyou's mother had died. Apparently Kyou didn't have any other closer relatives. And even though Yuki didn't know if it was true or not it was whispered that one of the reasons Kyou was taken in by Kazuma was because Kazuma's grandfather was the last cat.

So the martial arts instructor and the neko had a special bond. Yuki remembered back when all of them had first started to live together that Kyou would leave for days, and the place he would escape to was Kazuma's.

Yuki was glad that Kyou had a place like his garden. A place to feel safe. A place to feel loved.

And yet. . .

Yuki frowned. Didn't he have that here now? Yuki had to admit that being jealous of a nice, and kind man, who was in Kyou's eyes a father figure, was being rather absurd and childish. But he couldn't help it. Kyou was his. Wow. He really needed to tone down his inner thoughts.

'Why did you go over there?'

'I went to work out a little and practice my moves a bit. Me and Shisou sparred a little.'

'You usually spar with me.'

'Yeah well I haven't seen Shisou in a while. That a crime?'

'No.' He muttered darkly.

Kyou looked at him in confusion, and then realization dawned on him. He smirked.

'No reason to be jealous, Nezumi-chan.'

'Hmmph.'

Kyou sighed and planted another chaste kiss on his lips.

'I didn't want to wake you up because I know how much you enjoy your beauty sleep.'

'Its not beauty sleep!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Yuki finally got out of the bed and stretched his long limbs above his head. He let a long yawn that lasted a while and served to get more oxygen to his sleepy brain. He then scratched his back and started to change. He, unlike Kyou, had actual pajamas and not just t-shirts and boxers. He unbuttoned his purple silky, top, one by one, looking out the window the whole time.

He still on his silky bottoms and decided to forgo any shirt at all,, seeing as how it was just him and Kyou in the house and he was just too lazy to bother with it. He made his way, zombie like, down the stairs. He never really noticed the way Kyou's eyes were glued to his upper torso.

He got his breakfast and went to sit at the counter. Kyou came down the stairs and leaned against the table across from him. Kyou was just staring at him. He could not really help his gaze being locked onto the younger boy's pale smooth skin. Yuki was lean, but he definitely had muscles to boast of. He had not one blemish on his frontal torso. More beautiful than in his mind Kyou was slightly dismayed. Yuki was perfection. How could he ever hope to attain that? He wished he could get up to his level, but knew it was an impossible dream. How could he keep Yuki if he was afraid to give him a simple kiss?

It was true that he had done it this morning, twice actually. But he had been scared the whole time. Well, not scared actually. More like nervous. Not in any way because of Yuki, just the memories that close human would conjure up.

He was making progress though. That was most definite. The last kiss had even been nice, and free of painful flashbacks.

It was slow, and a tiny bit painful. But it was progress dammit!

'Hey Kyou.'

'Yeah?'

'Wanna spar?'

Kyou smirked. Absolutely.

Both headed outside after Yuki changed into his clothes, Kyou secretly watching the whole time. Even now as they walked down the steps Kyou hung back just a bit in order to stare at Yuki's most perfectly shaped rear. Thank God Yuki prefer skinny pants to baggy ones!

Yuki got into a stance and put a hand in front of him as if to say, well? Come on.

Kyou took up his stance opposite Yuki.

A breeze ruffled both boys hair, and made a leaf fall off the tree.

One. . . .

The leaf slowly drifted to the ground.

Two. . . . .

It was at eye level, directly in front of the boys. Finally it barely touched the ground.

THREE!!

Neither boy held back in their attacks. Yuki would try to drop kick Kyou, but Kyou would just jump up and punch down. Kyou's punch would miss and hit the ground; Yuki would push him off balance. Kyou would continue turning in his off balance till he flipped all the way back around. One of the sequences would take less than two seconds with neither boy ever gaining the upper hand.

This continued for a minute, ten minutes, an hour.

Finally both boys fell to the ground in an exhausted heap next to each other. Their faces were red from exhertion, and both were breathing hard. Yuki turned to look at Kyou and saw a smile on the cats face. He could feel his own face muscles twitching upward. He let a laugh. Kyou looked at him a little surprised.

'Heh. What?'

'You should laugh more.'

Yuki let out another laugh just for the sake of it. Just because it felt so good to let his joy out audibly.

'Really. When You're happy you usually smile, but never laugh.'

'Actually, I don't laugh that much except in front of you or Miss Honda.'

'It's a good laugh.'

Yuki moved closer and nzzled his neck.

'And its only for you.'

It was so calm and quiet that Kyou almost fell asleep.

'Hey Kyou?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you doing anything next Sunday?'

'No.'

'Good. Because I am taking you on a date.'

'Eh?'

**DONE!!!**

**Okay, chapter 14 completed!!**

**Okay one more chapter to vote for the Haru pairing, and then it will be closed.**

**So far it stands at this.**

**Shigure-3**

**Rin-2**

**Keep voting for your favorite pairing!**

**Till next time! ^-^**

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys!!

Okay the Who Haru ends up with poll is closed. Read on to discover the winner! Hope I didn't disappoint.

Disclaimer- THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!

Chapter 15

Kyou looked at himself in the mirror and struck a pose. He growled and then tried to smile. Uh, that didn't turn out so well. He had various pieces of clothes strewn throughout the room. Some were on the floor, some on his bed, and some ended up on his ceiling fan in a bout of frustration. Dammit! Why did he not own anything decent to wear! HE looked through the discarded outfits that he threw away. The majority of his wardrobe consisted of t-shirts and shorts. And the majority of those were either black or camo. Dang, he really needed to expand his horizons fashion wise didn't he?

He growled. He had nothing to wear and it was the night that Yuki was taking him out for their first date! He was excited even though he didn't show it. He wondered where they were going. He had tried upon numerous occasions to get Yuki to tell him. He had asked, well actually demanded, seeing as asking politely wasn't in his nature. And when that didn't work he resorted to sneak attacks. His ass was handed to him. That didn't deter him though, he continued, because he wanted to know where they were going dammit! He had tried every day for a week, and now he was finally going to get to see where they were going. And he didn't know what to wear! (NOTE)

Since Yuki wouldn't tell him he didn't know if he should wear something casual or something fancy. Finally he decided on some regular jeans and a nice black, button down shirt. He rolled up his long sleeves to his elbows and adjusted his bracelet. His fingers brushed the beads and he winced. Not tonight. He wasn't going to think of anything but Yuki tonight.

He slipped on his black and white checkered vans and went downstairs to wait. It was quiet in the mostly empty house. Yuki was still upstairs getting ready. (NOTE)

Kyou took out the small package from his pocket and looked at the paper he used to wrap it. Today was Valentine's Day and he didn't know whether or not to get Yuki something or not. Finally he just decided to screw it all and get him something and if he didn't get something in return who cares? Yuki was taking him somewhere so he decided that he deserved something in return.

Tohru was out for Valentine's Day with Momiji. That one had surprised all of them. Everyone had known of Momiji's crush on Tohru, well, everyone but Tohru herself, but no one had been able to believe that Momiji had been able gather the courage to ask Tohru out. And everyone had been even more surprised when she had understood what he meant and said yes! Kyou shook his head. Sure he had never expected them to get together, but since they did Kyou couldn't say that he was disappointed. On his list of people that Tohru was allowed to date Momiji was at the top of his list. Mostly because he was just as innocent, or maybe even more so innocent, than Tohru. So he wasn't worried about them. And it was also very evident that Momiji loved Tohru and would protect her, so she was in good hands.

Shigure he wasn't sure about. When he asked Shigure where he was going he got a weird gleam in his eyes and muttered something about going to soak in the young love that was spewing forth from everyone's hearts on this day. Idiot.

He cocked his head to the side when he heard a door slam upstairs and footsteps down the stairs. Yuki saw him and smiled.

'You ready to go?'

Kyou shook his head mutely. Yuki was wearing black dress slacks and a lavender silk shirt. The pants clung to his hips just ever so right and his shirt came down to wrists and accentuated his pale beauty. In short, he was hot.

'Kyou?'

'Y-yeah! Let's go!'

Yuki just shook his head as Kyou ran out the door. Yuki waited a moment before Kyou came back in.

'Which way are we going?'

He loved that cat.

**SceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChange!!!!**

Shigure was at the arranged meeting place and was very nervous. He was used to being a devious person, but for some reason his heart felt strangely guilty for what he planned to do. He waited at the quaint little diner for Haru to show up.

He stirred his coffee and thought about what he was going to say to his younger cousin when he told him that the plans they had been working on for Yuki and Kyou weren't exactly for them anymore. He sighed. He was going to regret this.

The waitress came by and refilled his coffee.

'Thank you. Oh and you should definitely go for it.'

'Pardon me?'

'With Haru. Things may not be as impossible as they seem.'

What the hell? Shigure sat there with his mouth hanging open. Was the woman psychic?! How did she know that he had been agonizing over his feelings for his much younger cousin now for weeks? That for reasons unbeknownst to him, feeling s of fondness and attraction had occurred for the black and white haired teenager?

'Hey you!'

The petite waitress stopped and looked at him.

'Yes?' she responded while twirling her blonde ponytail around her finger.

'What the heck was that about?!'

'Listen very closely.'

'Uh, okay?'

She came and leaned against the booth.

'You and all you angsty boys. It's very simple; you love someone you tell them before its too late. It doesn't matter gender, age, or anything like that. As long as they are human I think you are good.'

'But . . . it's so sudden. It's like a stupid novel I would write! True love doesn't. . . .Just occur!'

'How do you know that for sure?'

Ding! The little bell above the door signaled that someone had come in. It was Haru and he was wearing his long coat, and had every one of his piercings in place. He was looking mellow as always, and Shigure was so happy to see him.

'Hey Shigure.'

'Hey Haru. You ready?'

'Sure.'

'Okay, let's go.'

**SceneChangeSceneChangeSceneChangesCENEcHANGESCENCHANGESCENECHANGE**

Yuki and Kyou were walking through the town and just basically window shopping. It was kind of nice to not do anything for a while and get lost for a bit.

'So are we going to get there soon?'

'Nope. Actually we are going the opposite direction of where I wanted to take you.'

'Why the hell would you do that?!'

Yuki put his arm over Kyou's shoulder and pulled him closer. Now they really did resemble a couple, and not just two guys hanging out.

'Because I think I wanted the date to last a little longer, any way that I could.'

Okay. Kyou had to admit that that was cool. He would learn to be a little more patient. They walked and commented on a few more things they had seen, and went to a few more shops, and screw it! He wasn't patient!

'Come on, I want to see where you are taking me.' And then he performed the infamous big, teary eyes. Yuki caved in immediately and Kyou discovered a new skill.

Yuki took him far away from the city until you could no longer see the lights from the bustling town, and you only had the stars to guide you. It was beautiful.

Kyou held Yuki's hand as he guided them deeper into the dark forest. This was very different from the last time they had been in a forest together. This time he did not stumble, and he was not alone. Finally the woods cleared out into an open area. In the center of the tiny opening was light. As the couple approached it became clearer to see. Yuki had set up a picnic dinner for them. He had laid out a blue sheet to sit on and lit some candles as well.

'Come on, let's sit down. It's time to eat.'

Yuki lifted the top off a container of food and started to dish it out. The food was delicious. Kyou was immediately suspicious.

'You didn't make this did you?'

'Not unless you wanted me to poison you.'

'Naw, this is good.'

The two sat there under the night sky in silence and were just enjoying the others company. It was nice without the worry of having the others discovering them like this. He wished that they could always be like this. Without the stress of discovery, without the judgment of others, and without the fear of one person in particular were he to find out. Kyou sighed. They should just run away together. It was a ludicrous idea, but still, one could only wish.

Suddenly Yuki gasped.

'Do you see that?'

Kyou did. It was a shooting star. A lovely cosmic piece of heaven that fell from its home in the sky. He felt that he should pity it for its fall from grace but in truth he envied it. It was able to escape from something that had held on to it for so long. Wow, wasn't he being angsty? In the end he decided to stop thinking about the star's imaginary life and just wished on it.

Let Yuki be happy.

He didn't wish for anything for himself because in his mind he did not matter. Only Yuki did. And he was fine with that.

Yuki looked at him.

'What did you wish for?'

'Well, what did you wish for?'

Yuki draped his arm once more across his shoulders and nuzzled his neck with his cold nose. It sent shivers up Kyou's spine.

'Now, if I tell you it won't come true.'

'Same here.'

Yuki chuckled and then suddenly pinned Kyou to the blue sheets they had previously been sitting on. He kissed Kyou with barely the lightest of brushes against his lips. It left him wanting more.

'Sure you don't want to tell me neko-chan?'

Kyou's eyes were lidded closely together and his mouth was slightly parted. With the way Yuki's face was positioned their warm breath mingled together. Yuki's eyes had a mischievous look in them.

'Positive ice princess.'

Yuki returned to nuzzling his neck, and when that didn't work, he slightly nipped at it with his teeth. Yuki had Kyou's hands above them and let loose one hand to caress Kyou's cheek with. The combination of Yuki's sweet touches and nibbling at his neck was almost too much for him too bear. But as we all know, Kyou was one very stubborn Individual.

'Hey, if you don't stop I won't give you my valentine's day gift.'

At this Yuki's ears perked up.

'Gift?'

Yuki got off of him, and Kyou sat up. He pulled the tiny package out of his pocket and handed it to Yuki.

'I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I saw these and thought you might like them. If not I can always get you something else.'

While Kyou was talking Yuki was untying the little ribbon that held the package together. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He then examined what he held in his hand. It was a packet of seeds.

'The lady I bought them from said they were called Amaranth flowers. Apparently they stand for unfading love or something like that. I know it's stupid but I thought you could put them in your garden, so you could grow something pleasant instead of those stupid leeks-'

Yuki kissed Kyou to stop his ramblings and because he thought he just fell even deeper in love with him now.

'Be quiet. It's perfect.'

Yuki turned around and got out his own box.

'Good thing I brought your gift to huh?'

**CUT!!!!! DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!**

**NOTE-Kyou is being a girl.**

**NOTE-Yuki is being a bigger girl.**

**There really is a flower called an Amaranth flower, and it really does stand for unfading love. I did my research. ^-^**

**Til next time!**

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in…omigosh!! I haven't updated in over a month!!!??? Why didn't you guys tell me!! Eh, it s me own fault I suppose. Sorry. I blame nothing. Except my school work and my newfound addiction to MLIA. I swear I am going to marry someone from that site.

Anyways..The author does not own Fruits Basket!!!!!!

Chapter 16

Well, that's it, Shigure decided as he walked behind Haru to his house. I am officially a pedophile. His thoughts tormented him as he was helpless against his eyes as they wandered all over the sixteen year olds body. It's his own fault that he is unbelievably hot, one side of his mind argued as his gaze came to rest on the younger boy's rear end. He sighed mentally, I am a pervert. His conscience wasn't making itself known as they moved closer and closer to their destination.

Shigure thought back fondly on all the time they had spent together these past few weeks. He and Haru had been making plans to get Yuki and Kyou together. It was pretty obvious to him and the cow possessed that the teens loved each other, and were pretty much miserable without each other. So they wanted to put a stop to all the depression and the angsting, and start up all the lovey dovey.

But it seemed to have backfired on him. Instead of putting together a plan to get Yuki and Kyou together he had accidentally fallen in love with Haru. What a tangled web he wove for himself. It never was in his agenda to fall in love with an under aged member of his family. He didn't really care that he was male. But the fact that he loved someone ten years his junior got to him. When he was himself was sixteen Haru was six!

He hadn't known what to do and was really distressing about it until an hour ago. He had a little chat with a very strange waitress and now he was not nearly as down as he had been. He had been encouraged to let Haru know how he felt about him, and that scared him crapless. It terrified him that this teenager who seemed so aloof to the world now had his heart in his hand. So much power that with a word he could crush Shigure. And yet if Shigure had to choose, he wouldn't entrust anyone else with his heart.

'Shigure?'

'Huh?'

The younger boy was concerned. Shigure had been spacing out for about the last half hour. And that wasn't like him. Usually the enigmatic one was full of life, and was either scheming or teasing someone. He wasn't doing either and it wasn't staring to make Haru take notice.

'Are you okay?'

'Hai, I'm fine.'

Haru didn't look convinced. Even though he still had on his mask of aloofness inside Haru was concerned for his older cousin. But he didn't push it.

'You have everything ready right?'

For some reason Shigure looked a little bit guilty then.

'Yeah. I set it all up last night.'

'Well, let's pick up the pace then. I want to see if our plan works.'

The plan, in a nutshell, was this. Kyou and Yuki were supposed to be spending Valentine's Day alone because Momiji had asked Tohru out that one was still a shocker, and Shigure was supposed to be off somewhere torturing some nameless soul. Well, that was what Kyou called it anyway. So the two boys were supposed to be in the big empty house together with only each other for company. Shigure and Haru were supposed to set up a candle lit dinner complete with an original Italian themed course to be eaten, and romantic music playing in the background, candle light the only illumination to see by.

It was supposed to stir something in the boys and then was supposed to run their course. This was no longer required.

Shigure of course knew this. He had noticed a very notable change in the behavior that Kyou and Yuki displayed toward one another. It was less guarded, and seemed to lack the very obvious tension that was present only a little while ago. Shigure was an author and he had an eye for detail. This enabled him to see the way that Yuki's eyes had softened around the neko. And even though Yuki still had scathing remarks to say to Kyou daily they contained none of the usual bite. Kyou as well seemed to have calmed down considerably. Usually he was full of nervous energy and had to constantly move about. This was so longer an issue for him whenever he and Yuki were in the same room.

That was the biggest hint of all. Yuki and Kyou could be in the same room together without them destroying the room, or without either of them even initiating a fight. It was very refreshing to say the least.

And the other day he would have found out anyway, without the help of hints. He had been going to tell Kyou that he would be gone for the day, because at 5 am he was the more likely one to be awake than a sleep deprived Yuki. And behold to his surprise there were to bed heads sticking out of the covers that morning. It was blatantly obvious that it was Kyou nestled sweetly beside Yuki in dreamland because who else in the world had such vivid orange hair?

He had had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep the gasp escaping from his mouth from being too loud. Did his eyes deceive him? He slowly peeked back over his shoulder into the dimly lit room. No he wasn't wrong. That was definitely Kyou tucked in tight beside Yuki.

Shigure just let a small secret smile grace his features and then gently shut the door back.

That was awhile ago, and yet he never informed Haru that their plans for the two boys were no longer necessary. It was stupid of him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop lying. Haru was so, so. . . addicting. That was a pretty accurate word to describe him. He always had that mellow expression on his face, but Shigure longed for a more passionate one to grace his features.

'Hey Shigure, when are we going to cook the food?'

Here it was. The moment of truth.

'Actually Haru, its already been taken care of.'

'Hmm? Then why did you need me?'

Oh, Shigure was about to take a plunge. He just hoped he didn't die. Or at the very least bring out a black Haru.

'I will always need you.'

'Huh?'

Shigure led the younger boy into the dining room where an impromptu picnic was set up. There was a black and white checkered cloth laid on the floor and a wicker basket was sitting in the center of it. Shigure sneaked a glance at Haru. Haru was looking in to the room an impassive look, as always, was plastered on his face.

Haru walked in and took it all in. Shigure was watching him nervously. But Haru didn't seem to notice. Haru wasn't saying anything. Was he mad? Was his rage so unbearable that he was silent!? Was black Haru about to emerge!!??

'Ne, Shigure?'

'Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!!!! Oh, wait, what? Oh, uh, yeah Haru?'

'This isn't for Yuki and Kyou, is it?'

Shigure sighed, 'No, it's not.'

Haru 'hmmed' and then went over to the picnic basket. He sat down on the cloth and proceeded to open the basket and dish out the food. Shigure looked on wide eyed. He wasn't dead? Haru patted the spot next to him and Shigure eagerly went to sit next to the cow.

Shigure sat down while Haru was still rummaging through the basket. Suddenly Haru turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. Whoa.

'So, what do you want first Shigure? Rice or fish?'

Shigure let a long breath. Looks like things were going to be okay. Well, better than that! Things were going to be great!

'Anything is good.'

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHAN**

'Well, what is it?'

Yuki looked at the questioning neko with a smirk.

'Come now Kyou, you know curiosity killed the cat.'

'Dammit, I will take my chances. Gimme!'

Yuki looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. He then started to 'tsk' and shake his head in exasperation.

'My, my, you certainly have less patience today than you regularly do.'

'Stop screwing with me Yuki!'

The most lecherous grin you ever would see broke across Yuki's face in that moment. Kyou noticed the expression that crossed his nezumi's face a split second before he was pounced upon. Yuki straddled Kyou's hips and was bent down over his chest. He rested his head tenderly on Kyou's chest and turned his head slightly to hear Kyou's heartbeat. Lazily he drew circles on Kyou's stomach knowing full well what he was doing to him.

He brought his lips close to Kyou's ear.

'Oh, trust me Kyou, if I was screwing you, you would most definitely know it.'

He then proceeded to lick the shell of Kyou's ear. And he had to hand it to Kyou; he was one stubborn and willful individual. He wouldn't take to being on bottom for long. (lol) He soon had their positions reversed and was now pinning Yuki's wrist down with his hands.

'Damn rat, you knew what I meant.'

Yuki locked his eyes with Kyou's. This time Kyou did shiver, because those eyes . . . those eyes promised many things. His shiver traveled down his spine and Yuki felt it. He smirked knowingly. His violet eyes were still entrancing the ones that reminded him so much, curiously of blood. He was stronger than Kyou, and he used this to his advantage. He grabbed Kyou's hands that were pinning down his wrist and used it to remove it. He then ripped his freed hand up towards Kyou's face. It was coming slightly fast so Kyou closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact. What he felt instead was much softer.

'Kyou.'

Yuki's long slender fingers could be made out of magic, he decided. They were caressing his cheek softly and it felt so good. Kyou was no longer pinning Yuki down, the rat was now sitting halfway up.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?'

'Huh?'

'You are always there.'

'Is that . . . a good thing?'

Yuki smiled the most genuine smile that Kyou had ever seen.

'It would be impossible to stop, so yes it's a good thing.'

Yuki leaned forward and their lips gently met. It was amazing, mused Kyou, what a simple sensation of touch could stir. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered from Yuki's mere presence, and now with the delicious joy of a kiss they threatened to fly away. He was so happy. Happier than he could ever remember being. He really loved Yuki.

'Yuki?'

Yuki looked up at the smaller boy and a surge of pure feeling swelled up in his chest. This overwhelmed him, so he leaned forward and just wrapped his arms around Kyou. Kyou was still sitting on top of him but he didn't mind, he held onto him as long as he could. He truly loved the boy sitting in his lap. His fire and passion, and even some of his more idiotic moments. And he also loved this. The times when it was just the two of them and Yuki was allowed to glimpse a side of him that he knew Kyou had revealed to no one until he was around.

He finally remembered that Kyou had spoken his name, and responded.

'Yes, Kyou?'

'I lo-. . . I, uh, I am really happy that you are here with me right now.'

Kyou cursed his own weakness. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't admit that loved the rat. He did of course; in fact he had admitted it out loud to Aeist. Well, he had admitted that he had feelings. But love was a four letter word. It was up there for him with death and torture. He shook his head. That wasn't completely true. Wasn't he just a walking contradiction. He had always wanted to be loved.

His mother had. But that was it. Well, master loved him as well. His father figure held the majority of his capacity for affection. This had changed greatly in the last month. He longer ached for companion ship with master. He now had someone else to fill the void of emptiness that would spring up every now and then.

Yuki was looking at him with a fierce intensity. Did he know? Did he guess what he had been about to let slip so carelessly from his mouth? He didn't realize he was staring at Yuki with an intensity that paralleled the rats own. He was wondering why he was looking at him like that.

'Why? 'he whispered.

Yuki looked confused and cocked his head to one side. 'Why, what?'

'Why are you with me?'

Yuki frowned a little bit. To him it was blatantly obvious. 'Because I like to be around you. Because you make me happy.'

Kyou looked at Yuki trying to find some lie leak out of his perfectly composed face. Of course that was useless. Yuki was much too good a person to lie about anything. And therein laid the root of the problem.

Yuki was perfection personified. While he was little more than a bastard child thrown aside by most of his own family. Ignored by one half and hated by the other. Yuki being with him couldn't afford the rat any happiness in the long run.

'What if people find out about us?'

Yuki kissed his cheek.

'Then they find out.'

'Akito would never allow it.'

Yuki seemed a little more concerned about that. He remembered Akito's torture as a child all too well. And unbeknownst to Kyou, he knew of the neko's brief encounter with god as well. He didn't know nearly enough.

Yuki just kissed Kyou again trying to distract him.

'You let me handle Akito if it ever comes down to him finding out, alright. Which won't happen anyway. Nobody but us knows about us, so there is nothing to worry about.'

Kyou wasn't convinced. Yuki was his light when he only knew darkness. He was the cool that calmed down his rage. And he was a lifeline when he felt like he was drowning in his own thoughts. He needed him and didn't want anything to ever happen to him.

'Hey look.'

Yuki's voice brought him out of his musings. The rat was pointing to the sky. The clearing was washed with little lights that would flicker in and out of existence.

'Fireflies.'

They both got up without a word to look at the magical spectacle. It was so cool. This was a natural occurrence that happened every year since the beginning of time but Kyou doubted man ever tired of watching the enchanting little lightning bugs.

Kyou watched one go by Yuki's face where it lit up and cast shadows across his face. He sighed. Yuki really was much better than him. He knew he deserved better than himself. Well, once he was gone at the end of the year he would have an opportunity to find someone that suited him more. Maybe a girl like most boys get. He would have a beautiful wife and a loving family. He could grow plants while he lived his days out in harmony without a thought to the cat he once knew. Or maybe he would meet a great guy that could take care of him, and protect him in a way that Kyou knew he was unable to completely do.

The cat then shook his head. Wow, wasn't he being angsty. He didn't want to spend the final days out of his cage whining about it. He wanted them to be full of fun and happiness with Yuki. He would have to remedy the current situation. He smirked a little.

'Ne, ice princess?'

Yuki looked slightly annoyed at that.

'Would you please refrain from calling me that?'

Kyou smirked. One of his favorite past times was riling up the rat.

'Ah, but nezumi-chan, you told me that you didn't like to be called prince. So I thought I would help you out by calling you princess. I was only trying to help you out.'

'Please. I don't believe that for a second. And what is the ice part for anyway? But, anyway, it makes me sound like a girl!'

'Well, the ice part I added before I got close to you. I would always call you ice prince in my head. Because you were always so distant and cold to me. SO it just kind of stuck. The prince's part should be obvious.'

Kyou leaned his head down and kissed Yuki's neck. Yuki let out a sigh at the sensation. That did feel good. Kyou smirked into his neck and Yuki felt the sensation. All at once he processed Kyou's earlier words. He pushed him back.

'W-wait a minute! You're saying I am the girl in this relationship!?'

Kyou shrugged like it was a known fact. 'Of course you are. After all I am oldest. I get seme by default.'

'But that makes no sense!' Yuki spluttered.

'Hey I didn't make the rules.'

'There are no rules!!'

'Now, now don't throw a hissy fit Yuki-chan.'

'What!'

Yuki stood up now and had an aura of malevolence surrounding him. Kyou was nervous now. He backed away slowly now as Yuki advanced toward him with an evil smile. He held up his hands in defense.

'N-now come on Yuki, calm down. Can we settle this reasonably?'

Yuki smiled just a little bit more evil.

'Oh but of course Kyou.'

Kyou closed his eyes in fear of the rat's wrath. He felt a breath of air ghost across his ear and he let out a very uke like squeak.

'Hmmph. Well I think that we can settle this.'

Kyou peeked open one eye cautiously. 'R-really?'

Yuki grabbed his hand and led him out of the forest. 'Yes. Just follow me.'

'Where are we going? What are we doing?'

'We are going to town, and we are going to find out which of us is uke.'

'What?! What happened to our date thingy?!'

'That'll have to wait! This is a thousand times more important!'

'I haven't got my present yet either', Kyou thought with a pout.

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHAN**

Yuki had dragged Kyou into the city in search of what, the neko could not fathom. They had been walking for about an hour now, and it was around nine in the evening.

'Yuki what are you looking for?'

'A bookstore.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Because I am going to win.'

'Its not a competition.'

'Says the self proclaimed seme.'

'Shut up.'

Yuki ignored him and went back to looking for a bookstore. 'I was positive that there was a book shop around here somewhere.' He muttered to himself. 'Ah, there it is.'

Kyou was once again grabbed by the hand and dragged through the streets. They entered the store with a little jingle announcing their arrival from a bell above their heads. There were a few people in the shop. Most significantly there were was a group of three teenage girls who noticed their hand holding right away. Crap, Kyou thought, fan girls.

He could hear their excessive giggling as Yuki led him through the aisles. Finally they stopped in front of the manga section.

'How is looking at manga going to settle our little problem.'

Yuki just held out a book he was holding and put it to Kyou's face. The cat's face turned redder than a bashful cherry.

'W-what the hell!'

Kyou's mouth was already covered by Yuki's hand, but his voice carried none the less. Everyone in the store turned to look at the boys. Kyou bit Yuki's hand, and snarled at him.

'What is that!?' he whispered.

Yuki was looking at his injured hand and frowning.

'That hurt you know.'

'Yeah, boo hoo, now what was that!?'

'That my friend was a yaoi manga.'

Kyou's mind finally fit the pieces together. 'You mean we are gonna read those?'

Yuki sat down in a corner and patted the floor next to him. He already had large pile of books next to him, Kyou noticed warily.

'Yep. Better get comfortable, we are gonna be here a while.'

**ONE HOUR LATER**

As Yuki put down his last book he noticed that Kyou was still engrossed in his readings. There was a smattering of a blush across his cheeks and his eyes were as wide as plates. Yuki chuckled to himself. The neko was quiet amusing.

'Kyou.'

Kyou didn't hear him. His head was full of images of some things that he had rather not seen, but it was like watching a car wreck, no matter how gruesome it may be you just seem to look away. His eyes were completely riveted on the image in front of him. Yuki decided he would take pity on him and gently took the book out of hi s hands.

'Well…'

'Yes?'

'That sure was something.'

Yuki chuckled. Kyou still had a dazed far out look in his eyes. It just made him so kissable. He leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. They suddenly broke out of their peaceful little bubble when they heard a chorus of 'awe's come from the shelf next to them, where a group of about ten girls were peeking through the shelves trying to get a better look at the male couple.

'So, gathered from the various reading materials we have read, what is your deduction on the uke/seme debate?'

'Oh, that's easy. I am seme.'

'What?! Did you even read the books?!'

Kyou looked offended, 'Of course I did. The seme is older. I beat you by six months. And he is more passionate!' Kyou took on a pose with his fist poised in the air.

'Please. The seme is also larger.'

'We are the same height!'

Yuki got up and stood next to Kyou, and looked _down_ on him, 'I beat you by two inches.'

'What are a few inches?'

'What's a few months?'

As Yuki noticed the fan girls an idea was firming in his head. 'Hold on a second.'

Kyou was wondering what the nezumi was up to as he got up and walked over to the group of fan girls. He talked with them a bit and brought them over to him.

'Okay ladies we have a question for you…'

He wouldn't, Kyou thought frantically.

'Which of us do you think is seme, and which of us is uke?'

He did….

The girls squealed and separated into two groups dragging Kyou and Yuki into opposite parts of the store. Kyou was immediately hounded by questions. 'Who went after whom first?' 'Who blushes more?' 'Who is a bigger pervert?' 'Who wants to hold hands more and who wants to kiss more?' 'Who is taller?' 'Who is older?' 'Who has been into guys longer?' and finally 'Who is more submissive?'

Poor Kyou tried to keep up. 'Uh, well, he kinda went after me first. He totally blushes more! Um, I think he is a bigger pervert. We like to do both. He is taller, but I'm older!! I think we came to a mutual agreement about guys when we got together. And he is so totally the submissive one!!'

Yuki was getting the same treatment.

'I am the more dominant in the relationship. No, I do not want a threesome. Hmmmm, silver? We haven't gotten that far. Ninjas. I am taller. No, he's older. He is much cuter. Of course I don't blush. Well, I did carry him home once. Hmmm, bananas. No, I am not into girls…at all. I tend to think that he is more loud, and passionate. I am more likely to instigate a kiss. '

The two groups of girls met in the bathroom and discussed their findings. Kyou and Yuki sat on the floor and awaited their fate. Finally the girls came out of the bathroom. The leader of the girls, a brunette name Chiaki, announced their decision.

'Based on height, age, cuteness factor, and politeness factor we have concluded that…'

Yuki and Kyou unconsciously moved forward a little more.

'It's a tie.'

Yuki and Kyou just looked at each other. What the heck?!

'Oh, the shops closing. Well, glad to help you guys out but we gotta go! Bye!'

The girls were gone before Yuki or Kyou could stop him. The boys just sat there in wonder.

'I will never understand the female population.'

'Nor I Kyou, Nor I.'

Both boys agreed on the walk home that they had come to a stale mate. They started to get into an argument about it again, and Kyou declared that they would get the next random person that they came upon to tell them who they thought was seme and uke. They spotted someone walking their way on the road ahead of them.

'Hey you! Which of us is seme?!'

The girl didn't seem surprised by the question. She just looked at both of them and pointed at Yuki.

'What?!' Kyou yelled. And they continued on their way. The girl they had asked just walked on twisting her blonde ponytail thinking what silly creature's boys were.

Kyou wasn't taking his position as uke without a fight. So in the weeks to come he planned to have many surprises up his sleeves for Yuki. He was chuckling silently when they reached the house. He was walking behind Yuki and crashed into him when the rat suddenly stopped.

'What are y-?'

Yuki put his hand over Kyou's mouth and pointed toward the window. Kyou's eyes followed Yuki's finger and stopped at a most unexpected scene.

'Is that . . . is that Shigure and Haru?!'

**DONE!!!!**

**Dun dun dun….**

**Anyways**

**Sorry if this chapter seems so choppy. I would work on it like a paragraph at a time. I kid you not. So I am expecting criticism this time. It okay, I deserve it! *puts blindfold over eyes* okay! Now I am ready! Fire away! *leaves a dummy in my place and escapes***

**Muwhahahaha!**

**No seriously though, you guys are awesome. All you people that read this story and all those that leaves reviews. I wuv reviews!! And Steven Strait….but that's a different type of love….**

**Reviews Pwease!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys!! Long time no see. Sorry I am not updating as regularly as I used to. I blame penguins…why? I don't know.

Disclaimer-The author does not own Fruits Basket!!!!!!!!

On with the show.

Chapter 17

Yuki and Kyou couldn't believe their eyes, surely it was a mistake. It had to be. The scene that was being performed in front of them was too farfetched to be true. Shigure and Haru? Kissing? Maybe Haru had just choked on a chicken bone and now Shigure had to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on him? What else could be a plausible explanation for Shigure's lips over Haru's own pair? This was not what either of them were expecting when they came home.

In fact, they weren't supposed to be here either. Haru was supposed to be at the main house and Shigure was supposed to be off torturing some poor soul (at least that is what Kyou said). So what were they doing here? Kyou was still have convinced that he was dreaming. He had to confirm it.

'Yuki? Are they. . . . .kissing?'

'Yes Kyou, it would appear that they are.'

'WTF?!' (Note)

Yuki clamped his hand over Kyou's mouth again.

'Shut up. They'll hear us.' He cautiously removed his hand.

'But. . . .what's going on?"

'That's what I want to find out. So come on.'

Yuki grabbed Kyou's hand and they ducked beneath the dining room window. Yuki held a finger up to his lips and pointed above his head. Shigure's voice broke through the silence.

**SCENECHANGE!!!**

Shigure was in heaven. He had died tonight he was sure of it, and as a reward for bringing joy to people through his novels he had gotten Haru. It was the best thing he could have ever received. He was all that he would ever need. Oh, and oxygen, that was pretty high up there on his list for things needed to survive. Strangely he seemed to be severely lacking said oxygen right about now.

He broke apart their kiss with a gasp.

Haru looked slightly dazed and yet at the same time completely focused on Shigure. His cheeks were reddened but Shigure greatly doubted that it was from a blush. Haru wasn't one you could embarrass easily. In fact, if memory served correctly, the first day that he and Tohru met he had walked about the house naked. No, more than likely it was from being hot. Their warmth combined while exchanging kisses and both their body temperatures had risen considerably. They were panting, the both of them, giving them a natural high and making them slightly dizzy.

Shigure was kneeling in front of Haru, whose back was pressed against the wall as he sat. Shigure brought his head slightly forward to rest it on Haru's shoulder.

'Why weren't you surprised?'

Haru thought about it for a minute, his eyes half lidded as usual.

'Did you want me to be surprised?'

'No….yes. I don't know. I just wondered. I mean, it's not every day that you tell your sixteen year old cousin that you're in love with him and get a kiss in return.'

Haru's mellow expression finally changed into a smiling one.

'Yeah, that isn't usually the norm. But didn't you ever consider that I was feeling the same thing? The whole time we were scheming to get Yuki and Kyou together I knew you were watching me. No offense, but you're not the most subtle person in the world. Besides I could tell that there was something going on. Despite popular belief I am not as stupid as people think I am.'

Haru looked slightly saddened at his last statement. The issue of his intelligence, which was actually very high, usually hit a sore spot with him.

Shigure hugged him closer.

'Of course you're not. It's just . . . . .this is all so crazy . . . . .'

'Yeah, but when have we ever been normal?'

'True.'

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while just resting in the other's arms, content. Haru reached up a hand to cup Shigure's cheek and brought him down for a kiss.

CRASH

Haru and Shigure quickly sat up and got to their feet. It was silent again but the peace they had been experienced a moment ago was now gone. Shigure put a finger to his lips and beckoned Haru closer. Haru nodded and crept over towards Shigure.

'What is it?' he whispered.

'I think there might be someone in the house.' He frowned.

'Are you sure it isn't Tohru.'

Shigure shook his head, 'No, after her date with Momiji she was supposed to spend the night with Hanajima. And it's not Yuki or Kyou either. They would have come right in and turned on the lights. '

'Yeah. So what should we do?'

Shigure thought about it for a moment. He should probably go see what was up. (NOTE) Or better yet he should call the police. But the phone was in the direction of the noise came from. Wait, he did have his cell phone that he used for work in his office. And it would be in the opposite direction of the noise as well.

'Haru, I've got my cell in my office. I'm gonna go get it and call the police.'

'Okay. Do you want me to come with you, or stay here?'

Shigure didn't want Haru to tag along if they were going to run into the intruder, but he didn't want him all by himself in this room if the intruder happened to walk by. If they both went to his study at least Shigure would be there to protect him.

'I want you to come with me.'

Haru nodded his consent and they stealthily moved towards the door. Shigure cautiously peeked out, and checked the hallway. All was clear. But just to be sure Shigure tossed a few pillows down the hall. Silence. The coast was clear. Shigure motioned with his hands for Haru to follow him.

Haru mimicked Shigure's steps, and they moved as one. Shigure's heart was beating fast. They only had ten more steps to go and then they were home free.

Ten. All was silent, but wait. Was that a scuffle he heard? He turned his head towards the source but found nothing there. Calm down, Shigure, he chastised himself.

Nine. Haru was holding Shigure's hand and was letting himself be dragged along. He didn't mind though. Not even when Shigure's grip became a little tighter than necessary.

Eight. Okay, he could see the door now. They were basically there. Then why did it seem to be getting farther and farther away? It was like one of those bad dreams you had where it seemed as if you were standing still despite running as fast as you could.

Seven. Haru's face was pressed into Shigure's back. His hand was starting to hurt from Shigure holding it a little too tightly. But he never let go.

Six. Was it just him or did there seem to be more shadows than necessary. He tried not to think about that time he teased Kyou and Tohru about Jason, but it kept coming back to him.

Five. Had Haru just heard Shigure mutter 'Jason'?

Four. Shigure continued to mumble. He was being silly. This wasn't a slasher film. It was real life, and homicidal maniacs just didn't barge into homes wearing hockey masks and carrying a machete.

Three. What does a hockey mask have to do with anything? Haru mused.

Two. Shigure crashed into somebody.

One. Haru crashed into Shigure.

Zero. All hell broke loose.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Yuki and Kyou stood outside the window, still in a shock state. They were going to have move inside the house eventually, but neither seemed to be up to it currently.

'Did you know that they were trying to get us together?'

Yuki shook his head, 'I honestly had no idea.'

'Man. I had no idea that we were so obvious.'

'I don't think it was so much that we were obvious about what was going on. I truly believe that Haru and Shigure are a little bit more perceptive than most.'

'Yeah, well. I find it slightly creepy that our relatives were scheming to get us together.'

Yuki nuzzled his neck with his cold nose causing Kyou to shiver. 'They needn't have bothered. I was well on my way to making you mine.'

'Who said I am yours?' Kyou didn't respond well to be referred to like an object.

'Well, I am yours at least. I just haven't made you mine completely….yet.'

Yuki hugged Kyou, causing his heart to skitter.

'Come on. We need to get inside, ice princess. You're freezing.'

'Will you warm me up?'

'Sh-shut up!'

Yuki truly loved teasing his neko. But right now they did need to get inside. Neither of them wanted to interrupt Haru and Shigure. They knew how hard it was going to be for them. And they wished to let them have their time together. If they could get upstairs without them knowing, then all awkwardness could be avoided.

Yuki took Kyou's hand and led him up to the kitchen. He winced as the door squeaked slightly. He hoped Shigure and Haru didn't hear that. They tip toed silently through the door way and moved through the shadows like ninjas. (NOTE-ninjas rule.) Trying to be quiet seemed to take forever. Every step seemed like a bomb going off to Yuki's sensitive ears. And he knew Shigure could hear about ten times better then he could, being the dog and all.

Kyou followed silently behind Yuki. He tried to be as stealthy as the rat possessed but couldn't quite manage it. Sure he had great night vision but that didn't mean he was graceful! How the heck did Yuki manage to walk with a sound? It was like he was as quiet as a . . . . . . . oh. . . . . . right.

Yuki looked back at Kyou to see if he was following behind him. He didn't see side table in the hallway as he did this. He crashed into it with a bang. Kyou crashed into Yuki and they both went tumbling down. It was an entanglement of arms and legs. Yuki landed hard on his back and Kyou knocked his forehead on the table that caused them to fall in the first place.

'Oof!'

Now Kyou's injured head rammed into Yuki's stomach knocking all the air out of his lungs. Yuki lay on the floor in a daze while Kyou sat on top of him rubbing his hurt head gingerly. So much for being stealthy.

'Idiot. What were you doing?'

'Quiet baka neko. Maybe they didn't hear us.'

'You shut up.' Kyou muttered angrily under his breath.

They were both quiet for a moment, their heads cocked slightly to the side, listening for any sign that their cousins had heard the crash. A while passed with no sound, and they both relaxed.

'You know for a mouse, you're really not all that quiet.'

'Shut up.'

They smiled at each other in the dark. They still fought and teased each other, but the bite came out of most of it. Kyou kissed Yuki on the mouth gently, taking advantage of the fact that he was on top. He smirked into the kiss and pulled away just as Yuki was starting to respond.

'Heh told you I was the one on top.'

He jumped up and made for his room. His games of making Yuki see that he was seme had begun.

'Get back here you uke neko!!' Yuki shouted in a whisper.

'I'm not uke!! Besides you want to finish that kiss? You have to catch me first!'

Yuki smiled. He always did love a challenge. He took off in the direction Kyou had run, trying to avoid running into Haru and Shigure, and make as little noise as possible. He saw a flash of orange hair around the corner of the hall way that led to Shigure's study. Gotcha, he thought.

He tackled the smaller boy from behind and pinned him to the floor.

'Caught you,' he whispered.

This was right around the time that Shigure had panicked and tried to run the last few steps to his office and tripped over the two boys on the ground. He and Haru fell down on the ground as well. So it was like one big bishie dog pile. Extra emphasis on the dog part.

It was still dark so none really had a clue as to what was going on. Kyou thought he had just gotten caught by Yuki. Yuki pretty much figured out that they had run into the others. Shigure feared for his life, thinking that Yuki and Kyou were robbers/possible serial killers. And Haru……Haru just went with the flow.

'Eeeeeeehhhhh!!!'

Who let out that girlish sqeal? Haru thought. He guessed it was one of the other boys seeing as they were younger. But nope, he realized as a death grip was put about his person, it was Shigure. Haru felt around for the wall and managed to stand up despite Shigure clinging to his leg. HE flipped on the switch and saw Yuki pinning Kyou to the floor, while Kyou was kicking his legs at Shigure, not knowing who it was. He looked down at Shigure who had turned red now that he knew who the 'intruders' were.

Kyou's eyes suddenly got wide and he pointed accusingly at Shigure.

'Y-you! Pervert!! I get that you're the dog and all but that doesn't mean you have to hump his leg!!'

Shigure was confused. What did he mean? He hadn't humped anyone's leg since the sixth grade.

'Ah. Shigure…'Yuki saw what Kyou saw now, and pointed a finger delicately down where Shigure was hugging Haru's leg. He jumped backwards and released the leg quickly.

'No! I wasn't! I was scare-. Concerned! Yes, I was concerned you see. I thought there was an intruder in the house and I was trying to protect Haru.'

Kyou scoffed,'Yeah, right. You pervert.'

It suddenly dawned on all of them what position they were in, and it got very awkward very quickly. Yuki got off of Kyou and helped him up. Haru was already standing and didn't seem to care that his cousins seemed to know of his and Shigure's relationship. It was silent.

'So, uh, I need to go, uh…..clean up the kitchen. Could you help me out Haru?'

'Sure.'

Yuki yawned and stretched his arms over his head, exposing a bit of stomach that Kyou couldn't help but notice.

'Yeah, I need to be getting to bed. Kyou you probably should as well.'

'Don't tell me what to do!'

Yuki sighed inwardly at the neko's stupidity. He loved the cat, but sometimes he was very dense. Shigure chuckled when Kyou didn't receive the hint.

'Kyou, Yuki wishes to make out with you, and I want to do the same with Shigure. We can't do this unless you go upstairs while we get the downstairs so we don't run into each other awkwardly again.'

Yuki could've kissed Haru. Wait….he would kiss Kyou in Haru's place as thanks. He grabbed the blushing neko's hand and dragged him upstairs.

Shigure blinked at the sudden silence. Well, that was a very interesting night. Now, he thought, onto bigger and better things. He turned to Haru.

'Ne, Haru? Have you ever played the pocky game?' (NOTE)

**FINISHED!!!!**

**Okay, that was really fun for me to write. I don't know if it turned out alright to everyone else(?), but for me I had fun. I had this scene planned since the beginning just not sure where to put it or how it would turn out. I like awkward moments…….yeah.**

**NOTES-**

**NOTE- I put WTF instead of the actual word because I dislike that word, but still wanted Kyou to say it. Weird? Also it looked funnier to me as it was.**

**NOTE- You were probably thinking, 'of course Shigure shouldn't go see what is up.' Sadly I have done this. A guy broke into my house around May, when it was just me and my lil bro at home. And instead of staying quiet, or calling the police(guy was by the phone and had lost my cell that day), I say, 'Hello?' The dude ran away, And my lil bro made his voice deep to make him seem older and said, 'YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!!' lol. So that scene was based off of personal experience.**

**NOTE-Okay, The Pocky Game. First off, Pocky is a Japanese snack that consist of biscuit type cookies in a straw shaped form covered in some sort of topping. Mostly it is chocolate. The goal of the pocky game is to get two people to eat it at the same time and get them to ultimately kiss. Kind of like the scene in the Lady and the Tramp where they are eating spaghetti.**

**REVIEWS PWEASE!!!**


End file.
